Two Winchester's Plus Dawn
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Dawn Summer's is the boys younger sister on the road. Story is back after 3 years!
1. Pilot Part 1

**I don't own Supernatural or BtVs.**

**Author's Note: Dawn Summer's is Dean and Sam's little sister. John sent her away to live with Joyce so the demon wouldn't go after her. Story takes place 1st season of Supernatural and the end of 5th season of Buffy. Buffy never came back . John sent Dean to get Dawn and went to get Sam from Stanford.**

Dean had gone to pick up his little sister in Sunnydale, California. He couldn't believe how much she had grown. She was 15 and that meant boys. Boys that he would kill if they looked at her. She hadn't said that much since he got her and he didn't blame her. She kept getting shifted around from home to home. It wasn't fair for her. He had learned that her half sister had died 4 months ago. When he came to get her she seemed eager to leave. Now he was driving to Stanford to get Sam. They needed to be a family again.

Sam was sleeping when he heard a noise. He looked over at Jess and saw that she was sound asleep. She never could hold her liquir. That's what he loved about her. He got up to follow the noise. Whoever it was they weren't to good at sneaking in. He caught a shadow and tackeld it.

"Your out of shape there little brother." Dean said panting.

"DEAN?" Sam said shocked. They rolled again.

"Maybe not." Dean said.

Sam helped him up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." which wasn't a complete lie. "Thought I'd stop by for a beer."

"Sam, everything okay?" Jess asked.

"Everything's fine." He called. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Phone?"

"If I'd called would you have picked up?"

Jess came in. "Jess, this is Dean." Sam said.

"Dean? Your brother Dean?" She asked in awe finally meeting a member of his family.

"You know I love the smurfs." Dean said looking at her night shirt.

"Let me go change." She said.

"No, no. Wouldn't dream of it." Dean said flirting.

"I'll be back." Jess said.

"No." Sam said. "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of her."

"Dad's on a hunting trip. He hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said.

Sam just looked at him.

He followed Dean to his car. "Dad always come's back, Dean."

"Yeah he does but he usually at least calls to check in. He hasn't done that." Dean said as they reached the impala.

Sam saw someone in the passenger seat. "You got a new girlfriend?" Sam drawled.

"No smartass. It's Dawn."

Sam's face fell. "She's here?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah I went and got her then drove here. Listen Sam, Something's big is happening and I know dad knows that's why he disappeared." Dean opened his trunk and pulled out John's journal.

"Dad never leaves withou that." Sam stated.

"In here he wrote if he never came home to go get Dawn. The last place he was at was Jericho, California."

"Dean, I can't just pack up and leave." Sam said.

"Why not?"

"I have an interview Monday."

"Job interview? Skip it?"

"Not that kind of interview."

"Oh. Sam just come with me for the weekened. I promise to have you back Sunday night."

"You don't need my help to find dad."

"No I don't, but I don't want to do it alone with Dawn. She's still learning. If not for me and dad then do it for her."

The next day Dean stopped at a gas station.

"Dude, you seriously need to update your music." Sam said looking through the box.

"That's what I said." Dawn replied.

"What's wrong with it?" Dean asked.

"Number one there tapes and two? It's the greatest hits of the mullet rock."

"House rules Sammy." Dean said getting in. "Driver picks the music-"

"Shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dawn finished rolling her eyes.

Dean drove to the crime scene.

"Wait in the car." Dean told Dawn.

"Yes sir!" She said in military voice.

Sam laughed.

"Shut it dude." Dean said. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out fake i.d's. Sam looked at him in shock. "What?" He said getting out of the car.

Dawn waited for them to get back as usual. She couldn't do anything beside's go insane with Dean's music. 10 minutes later they came back.

"Well?" She asked.

"Looks like Woman in White." Dean said getting excited.

"Woman in White? Are you kidding?"

"What? You've hunted demon's and vampires." Dean said.

"But still. We're talking about the Woman in White! The legend!"

"Yeah so?" Dean asked driving to town.

"It's just-"

"Dawn, after everything you've seen you shouldn't be so shocked." Dean said.

Dean pulled over and they all got out. "Why don't we split up?" Dean said.

"Your going to let Dawn go alone?" Sam asked shocked.

"Dude I'm 15. I can talk to people." She said in defense mode.

"Dawn, 20 minutes or I come looking for you." Dean said.

"Yes, pa." She said and they went in different directions.

"Pa?" Sam asked.

"She use's it when she's annoyed with me." Dean explained.

"Think that's her?" Sam pointed.

"Putting up flyers is a dead giveaway."

"So it is Woman in White doing it." Sam said 20 minutes later.

"We just need to find out who she was." Dean said as they reached the car. "Where the hell is Dawn?"

"Dean." Sam pointed.

She was talking to a guy about 18. Dean could tell they were if flirt mode. "I'm going to kill him." Dean said starting to walk forward.

Sam whistled. Dawn turned around and saw Dean looking pissed.

"Thanks for the pep talk." She said.

"Can't I at least have your number?" The guy asked.

"If you had it my brother would kill you. Thanks!" She ran to the guys.

"What in the hell was that?" Dean demanded as she got in the car.

"Getting information."

"That guy was jail bait." Sam said getting in.

"I got information okay? It is Woman in White doing it." She said.

"We could have told you that." Dean said rolling his eyes. He started up the car and drove to the local library.

**So what do you think? I know this has been done before but I wanted to put Dawn in the mix.**


	2. Pilot Part 2

They were at the local library. Dean wasn't having any luck on the computer so Sam shoved him out of his seat.

"Dude!" Dean said hitting him.

"You were getting nowhere, Dean." Dawn said.

"Here we go Constance Welch." Sam said pointing to the screen. "Her kids accidently drowned in he bathtub."

"Ew!" Dawn said. "But I thought the Woman in White was a woman scorned?"

"She is. We'll have to talk to the husband tommorrow but tonight we've got a ghost to hunt." Dean said getting up.

oooo

They went to the bridge and got out of the car.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said.

"Do you blame her? I mean her kids drowned by accident and apparently her husband cheated on her, don't you feel a little guilty for her?" Dawn said.

"I would feel guilty, if she wasn't killing guys."

"Guys!" Sam said.

They both turned and saw Constance on the bridge. She looked at them and jumped off. They ran over.

"Where the hell did she go?" Dean asked.

Just then the Impala started up. They turned around.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked the stupid question.

Dean held up his keys.

The car started towards them.

"RUN!" Dean yelled.

They were running as fast as they could when Sam jumped over the side of the bridge and Dawn and Dean went the other way. Sam pulled himself up when the car stopped.

He ran over to the other side. "DEAN! DAWN!"

"WHAT?" Dean asked annoyed crawling out of the muddy water.

"Where's Dawn?" Sam asked.

"Down here!" She yelled barly hanging on.

"I got you!" Sam said reaching for her hand when she slipped. She screamed falling into the river. "DAWN!" they both yelled.

She popped up all muddy and coughing up water. "You okay?" Dean asked going towards her.

"I think so." She said then fell down in the water.

They made it back to the bridge while Dean checked on his car.

"Whatever she did to it seem's fine now." He said closing the hood. "THAT CONSTANCE CHICK! WHAT A BITCH!" He yelled.

The three of them leaned against the hood when Sam finally spoke.

"Dude's you smell like a toilet." Sam said wrinkling his noise.

Dean and Dawn looked at each other.

oooooooo

"One room." Dean said dropping a credit card on the counter.

"What happened to you two?" The clerk asked.

"Had a little accident." he said.

The guy checked the credit card "You guys having a family reunion?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"There was guy that checked in with the same last name. He rented the room out for a month."

They all looked at each other.

oooooooo

They entered John's room. Dean and Dawn were walking stiff because of the dry mud.

"Looks like he's been here a while." She said indicating the empty food wrappers.

Dean went over to one and sniffed it. "Yuck!" He held it to Dawn. "I dare you to sniff it." He said smiling.

"Why would I do that?" She said grossed out.

"I double dare you." he said grinning.

"I thought I was supposed to be the kid here." She said and Sam laughed.

He was looking at the wall. "Dad was on the right track." Sam said looking at a cut out artical of Constance Welch.

"Well I'll leave the brains to you guys while I take a shower." Dawn said taking her bag in the bathroom.

"Don't use all the hot water!" Dean yelled when she slammed the door shut.

"You know she's going to use it all?" Sam said.

"Yeah."

"So, dad thinks the demon's going to go after her?" Sam asked.

"It's what it said in his journal."

"And you went and got her from her family and friends?"

"Sam, her mother died. Her half sister was killed. She doesn't have any family left except for us."

"Must be hard on her. Being moved around from place to place."

"Yeah." Dean said remembering.

An hour later Dean came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks' for leaving hot water." Dean said to Dawn.

"Your welcome!" She said chipper.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You guys want anything?"

"I'll go with you. I'm starving." Dawn said.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Nah. You go ahead."

They left the room and started towards the car when Dawn pointed.

"Crap." Dean said when the ranger's spotted them. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"We've been spottted."

"Dawn?"

"Saw her too. Go find dad." he said and hung up when they came up to them.

"We're seeing you two alot." One said. "Fake name's I.D's. Anything that's real?"

"My boots." Dean said smiling.

They got pushed to the car and handcuffed.

"You and your big mouth." Dawn grumbled.

ooooooo

Sam went to talk to the husband while Dean and Dawn were held in different rooms.

"What's your name son?"

"I told you. Ted Nugget." Dean said smirking.

"I don't think you know how much trouble your in."

"Believe me I do."

"What about the girl? Isn't she kind of young for you?"

"Ew! She's my sister! Your gross!" Dean said.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

ooooooo

"What's your name?" A cop asked Dawn.

"Tina Turner."

"Look I know your a smart kid wrapped up in whatever that guy has you doing."

"He's my brother."

"And what are you two doing here?"

"Finding my-" Her voice trailed off. She didn't think John as her dad. She hadn't seen him for years.

"What?"

"My father." She finally said. "We haven't heard from him."

ooooooooo

"I think you and that man are in this. I think your sister's just caught in what you two are doing."

"Come on! Most of the murder's happened before I was born." Dean said getting annoyed.

"Doesn't matter because your not looking to innocent right now. I can make a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

Just then cops started running everywhere. "Got to use the bathroom?"

"No."

The guy handcuffed him to the table. "Sit tight." he said while he closed the door.

Dean looked at the table and pulled a clip from some papers.

ooooooooo

Dawn was angry. Dean was always doing stupid things! Plus she had to pee but they wouldn't let her. "I'm so going to kill him." She said to herself. Then the door opened reveiling Dean.

"How'd you get out of the cuffs?!" She asked shocked.

"I know a trick or two." he said getting the cuffs off of her. "Come on!" He said grabbing her.

"I HAVE TO PEE!" She yelled out of the door.

"HOLD IT!"

oooooooo

"Fake 911 call that's pretty illegal Sammy." Dean said at a payphone.

"Your welcome. So I talked to the husband and he did have an affair." Sam said driving. "Plus dad talked to him."

"So he was on the hunt then but that doesn't explain why he'd leave a hunt unfished."

Sam heard Dawn in the background. "I am never peeing in the bushed ever again."

He laughed. "Well-" Sam began but saw the woman in the middle of the road and slammed on the breaks.

"SAM? SAM WHAT HAPPENED?" He heard Dean yelling through the phone.

"Take me home." She said.

"No." Sam said.

"TAKE ME HOME!" The car started and the doors locked. Sam was stuck in the car but he wasn't driving it.

oooooooo

"What happened, Dean?" Dawn asked as Dean hot wired a car.

"The Woman has Sam and I know where their going."

oooooooo

The car came to a stop in front of the house.

"I can never go home." She said sadly.

"Really? Is that why you brought me here?"

She looked at him. "I'm so cold. Hold me." She started to kiss him.

"You can't hurt me. I haven't been unfaithful."

"Not yet."

oooooooo

Dean pulled up in front of the house and saw Sam struggling in the car.

Dawn ran out with a gun.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Dean asked shocked running after her.

"Your not the only one with the tricks."

"Sam!" Dawn yelled and shot at the ghost.

Sam looked shocked for a second then he started the car.

"I'm taking you home." He said driving into the house.

"My car!" Dean yelled going after him.

Constance appeared loooking sad then a dresser moved and pinned them to a wall.

"You've come home." The spirit of her kids said. They latched onto her and she screamed while being pulled into hell.

They pushed the dresser and it fell.

"You found her weakness." Dawn said.

"Well she kept sayinig she could never go home. I just figured-" His voice trailed off. "What were you thinking shooting casper in the face you freak?"

"Hey it saved your butt." Dawn said.

"I'll tell you one thing, Sam. If you screwed up my car I'm going to kill you." Dean said looking at it.

"What is it with him and that car?" Dawn whispered to Sam.

"I don't know."

ooooooo

"Call me if you find dad?" Sam said getting out of the car.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Good luck on that interview." Dawn said.

Sam smiled then walked to his appartment.

ooooooo

Dean was driving when Dawn got a feeling.

"Dean, turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" He said turning the car around.

oooooooo

"NO!" Sam yelled. "Jess!

Dean kicked the door in and ran over to Sam. "Come on!"

"No!"

ooooooo

Dawn had her arm around Sam while Dean was staring at the firemen trying to stop the fire. He turned around and walked to them.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked knowing it was a stupid question but couldn't think of anything to say.

Sam walked over to the open trunk and threw a shotgun in the trunk.

"We've got work to do." He said closing the trunk.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Should I continue? I wanted to do my own version as you may have seen different scene's. Hope you guys like it.**


	3. Skin Part 1

**Don't own Supernatural or BtVs. Only on dvd. Kidding!**

They were all eating at a local resturant. Dean was flirting of course and when Dawn tried it Dean would chew her out.

"Dean, I don't know what the big deal is? Your flirting with someone's sister." Dawn said in defense. Sam smirked from his laptop.

"When your related to me you don't get to flirt as long as I'm around."

"But you get to? Who made you boss?"

Dean glared at her and she shut up.

"Sam, did you find anything?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"Nope. I'm still looking." Sam said.

"Well while your looking I'm going to wait outside." Dawn said getting up and walking out.

"Dean, what the hell? You've been tough on her lately."

"I know she just- lately she's been getting on my nerves."

"By talking to guys? There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is."

Outside Dawn was crying when Sam came out to check on her. She wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Dean's, being an ass."

"I'm fine, Sam. Let's just drop it."

"Okay but if you want to talk-"

"Thank's Sam. I really missed you."

"Me too." He said hugging her.

oooooo

Later that night they checked into a motel room.

"I'm taking a shower first. I'm tired of there not being any hot water." Dean said going in.

"Ass." Dawn said after the door closed. She changed into pajama's while Sam was doing research. "I'm going to bed." She said.

"Sleep tight." Sam said.

"I should be saying that about you." She said drifting off to sleep.

An hour later Sam changed into boxers and a old t-shirt and got in the same bed as Dawn. Dean was already passed out. He prayed that he'd get some sleep.

_Sam was laying on his bed back at Stanford and saw Jessica on the ceiling._

_"Jess no!" He yelled as she caught on fire._

Sam gasped waking up. He glanced at the clock 2:30 a.m. Dean was snoring away.

"Sam, you alright?" Dawn asked rolling over to face hiim.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep."

"Sam, if you had another nightmare" She began.

"Dawn, I'm fine. Get some sleep kiddo. We have a long drive tommorrow."

oooooo

They were on the road the next day when Sam got a text message while Dean was filling up the gas tank.

"My god." Sam said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"An old friend of mine. I went to school with her brother he's been charged with murder. But she's saying that he couldn't have been at two place's at once."

"You still keep in touch with your friends?" Dean asked shocked.

"Some people have friends, Dean." Dawn said glaring at him.

"Dean, we have to turn around." Sam said.

"Sam, no." Dean said.

"Dean, these are my friends."

"Sam-"

"Forget it, Sam. Dean, only care's about himself." Dawn said.

Dean shot dagger's at her but she didn't back down. 2 minute's later he peeled out of the gas station.

oooooo

"Oh my god. Sam!" Becky said hugging him. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"One of my friend's are in trouble. I want to help."

Dean cleared his throat.

"Becky, this is my brother Dean and my little sister Dawn." Sam said.

"You better not start with that Becky crap again." She said smiling. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"Same here." Dawn said.

"Well come in." She said. They all followed her in.

"Nice place." Dawn said in awe.

"It's my parents. I was just crashing here while it happened. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Becky asked.

"Got any beers?" Dean started.

"No we're fine. Just tell us what happened." Sam said.

"He was over here when his girlfriend was murdered. He went home saw her tied to a chair and bleeding then dialed 911. The cops automatically suspected him."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Because there wasn't any sign of forced entry and she had his fingerprints on her which is ridiculles because he was her boyfriend. She would have had his fingerprints on her anyways right?" Becky asked.

"Yeah." Dean said. "

"Mind if we look at the crime scene?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Becky said.

"Dean's and investigater." Sam said quickly.

"Really?" She asked looking at Dean.

"Private Investigater." Dean said flirting. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Just let me get my jacket." Becky said.

"Sam, this doesn't sound like our kind of thing." Dean said once she was gone.

"Dean, I'm helping my friends. Deal with it." Sam said.


	4. Skin Part 2

**Author's Note: You may see some different changes made. **

They went to Zack't appartment and looked around. Dawn went upstairs.

"And the cops have nothing?" Sam asked again not believing it.

"Nothing. His lawyer's are trying to get him a plea deal eventhough they know he's innocent."

The nieghbor's dog was barking. "Nice dog." Dean said joking.

"It used to be the sweetest thing." Becky said.

Dean stared at it not believing it. "You know when it changed?"

"Sometime around the murder."

"Don't worry, Becky. I'm going to get Zack off of this." Sam said.

Dawn was looking at every inch when she looked at the bottom of the bed. She took her flashlight out and turned it on.

"Ew!" Dawn said. She ran downstairs. "Sam can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sam looked at her weird but followed her. "What's up?"

"I think I found something." She said excited. She pointed to under the bed and handed him her flashlight. Sam looked.

"That's just gross." He said. He pulled out a small plastic bag and took a pen and put the evidence in the bag for Dean to see later.

oooooooo

"So you found rotting flesh." Dean said looking at the bag in disgust.

"It was kind of gross at first." Dawn said.

"How?"

"The smell." Her and Sam said at the same time.

"Cool." Dean said putting the bag down. "I think I may have lost my lunch."

"So, what tear's human flesh?" Sam asked.

"Maybe it's not, Zack's." Dawn said. "You said so yourself he couldn't have done something like this."

"So he was possessed." Dean said.

"No. We need to look at the security tapes." Sam said.

oooooo

They got a hold of it and watched it.

"It seem's normal." Dean said.

"Go back." Dawn said.

Sam rewound it. "His eye's are different." Sam said.

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked shocked.

"Experience." Dawn said smiling. "Maybe it's a doppleganger. But they don't leave flesh."

"A shapeshifter." Dean said. "They can only stay one person for so long. When they change skin the old one come's off."

"Okay I'm not hungry anymore." Dawn said.

They got in Dean's car when news came over the radio.

oooooo

"Poor guy." Dawn said watching the crime scene.

"And girl." Dean said.

They turned around and followed Sam. "What are you looking for?" Dean asked.

"Something the cops missed before. Look." Sam pointed.

"Blood trail ends." Dawn said.

"And guess where it leads." Sam said.

"Not the sewer. I hate sewer's." Dean said. "There's always rats."

"A guy that hunts the supernatural is afraid of rats?" Dawn asked shocked.

"I didn't say I was afraid. I said I hate rats."

"Same thing."

"No it's not"

"Guys are you coming!" Sam yelled from the sewer.

Dawn started climbing down. "I'd rather do cemeteries." she muttered.

They walked with their flashlights out. "Dean, a rat!" Dawn yelled.

Dean jumped."Where?" He asked getting paranoid.

She laughed. "Wish I had my camera."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Smell that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It smell's like, Dawn." Dean said.

She whacked him on the back of his head.

"it smell's like rotting flesh." Dawn said. She turned the corner and screamed when a piece of flesh fell right on her face.

"Wish I had _my_ camera." Dean said smiling.

"Dean, look out!" Sam yelled.

The shapeshifter kicked Dean in his arm and punched Sam in the face. It turned and looked at Dawn.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled.

It gave her a quick kiss and took off.

"Dean!" Sam said getting up.

"I'm fine go after him!" Dean yelled holding his arm.

"Your not fine." Dawn said.

"How was the kiss?"

"Your gross." She said and they ran down the sewer.

ooooooo

"Did you find him?" Sam asked Dean.

"No. He got away."

"Where's Dawn?"

"I told her to stay at the car."

They walked over to the car but Sam didn't see Dawn. Something didn't feel right.

"You got the keys?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam threw Dean the keys.

Dean went around and unlocked the trunk. He smiled looking at the weapons.

"Where's Dawn?" Sam asked pointing a gun at him.

"She probably had to go to the bathroom or something. Put the gun down."

"No. Your not my brother."

"Then why don't you shoot me? Because you know me."

"Where's Dawn?" Sam demanded. He knew where ever Dean was he could take care of himself.

"He's dead." The thing snarled.

It happened too fast for Sam and he was knocked out

oooooo

Dean came to.

"I hate being tied up."

"Your not the only one." Dawn's voice drawled.

"Dawn? You okay?"

"Peachy."

"No use in struggling." The shapeshifter said in Dean's voice.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean said.

"Hello little sis." Fake/Dean said.

"Great now I got to look at two Dean's. Like one's not enough." Dawn muttered.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." It said doing the Dean smirk.

"Can you say jail bait?" Dean said.

"Not me. You."

"Where's Sam?"

"He's a bit tied up at the moment."

"If you hurt him I'll kill you." Dean said.

"That's kind of hard isn't it? Want to save a brother that hate's your guts. Little sis here can't stand being around you." It said smiling.

"Shut up." Dawn said.

"What just think of this as a little family counciling. I sware the more I learn about your family- I thought I came from a bad background."

"Your kidding me." Dean said.

"But you know this body has it's perks but then again I guess you already knew that." it said smiling. "Sweet little sis, Dean's been annoyed with you. Always running your mouh not knowing when to stop."

"He does the same thing." Dawn sneered.

"And Dean she doesn't even think of you as family. Hell she doesn't even care if you find dear ole daddy."

Dean looked at her and she turned her head.

"Well if you excuse me I have a brother and a girl to kill. Have fun!" It said leaving.

oooooo

Sam came to tied at Becky's. He noticed she was tied also.

"Becky?"

"Sam, you okay?"

"I think so." He had a killer headache. He tried pulling at the ropes.

"Glad to see your awake. Thought I hit you a little too hard on the head." The shapeshifter said.

"Where's Dean and Dawn?"

"I imagine that their probably yelling at each other throat's 'bout now. I'd be more worried about you." It said pulling out a sharp knife.

oooooo

"You hate us that much?" Dean asked trying to get out of the ropes.

"He twisted the my words around." Dawn said.

"But you do hate me and dad?"

"I don't hate you. But I do hate dad." she admitted.

"Because he wasn't around? He wasn't exactly around when we were kids either."

"But he was in your life more than mine. He always favored you anyways."

Dean broke free and went over to untie her.

"Your starting to sound like, Sam." he said annoyed.

"You think he's okay?" She asked after she was freed.

"I hope so. Come on!"

ooooo

"You know your brother's jealous of you? Actually I'm jealous." it said. Sam was bleeding on his face and Becky was knocked out. "You got to have a life do whatever you wanted! Me? I got stuck with dad. Following him on his crusade. You were allowed to have friend's when I couldn't what the hell make's you so special?" it yelled in his face.

"It's not my fault you could stick up to him." Sam said untie the ropes. "I was always stronger than you when it came to dad." Sam sneered.

It walked up and punched him hard.

"But I'm stronger when it come's to fighting."

ooooo

Dean and Dawn ran when Dawn stopped in front of a electronic's store.

"What?" Dean asked panting. She pointed.

"Man that doesn't even look like me!" He said annoyed.

"It's close enough."

They took off and went to Becky's to find the impala still there.

"Finally something goes right tonight." Dean said happy.

Just then cop cars came out of hiding.

"Dean, run." Dawn said.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to leave you here!"

"They can only hold me until Sam come's! Go!"

"Fine!"

"Stay low!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said jumping over a wall.

oooo

20 minutes later he doubled back to the car.

"Sorry, Dawn. I was never much of an hider." Dean said closing the trunk.

oooo

"You know after I kill you and Becky I think I'll have a go with Dawn. She's a pistol."

"Shut up!"

"With Dean murdering his brother and his sister he'll never be able to hide."

Sam got loose and attacked him when Dean came in. "Hey1" Dean yelled. The thing turned to him and Dean shot it straight in the forehead. It fell to the floor. Dean went over to Sam. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "Where's Dawn?"

"She's fine. Something happened on the way over here."

Sam just looked at him.

ooooo

"I can't believe you made me stay there for 12 hours!" Dawn yelled. "I saved your ass!"

"Language!" Dean said. "I forgot I'm sorry."

"You just wanted to get back at me."

"Yeah." He pulled out a road map when Sam walked over to them.

"How's Becky?" Dawn asked.

"She's fine and they let Zack go. Now the cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy." Sam said smiling.

They got in the car and Dean started driving.

"You know I'm going to hate to miss it." Dean said.

"Miss what?" Dawn asked.

"How many chance's am I going to have to see my own funeral?" He asked with a smirk.

"Wake me up when we get to our next stop." Sam said closing his eyes.

"Dean, are we okay?" Dawn asked in the back seat.

"Yeah we're good. But when we find dad you going to talk to him."

"I knew you were going to say that." She said.

"Relax and enjoy the scenery." Dean said turning on the radio.

**Author's Note: Okay hope you like it. I've been typing it on and off since 8:00a.m. this morning. Enjoy!**


	5. Hell's Bells Part 1

**Author's Note: This parts from BtVs season 6. Hope you guys like it.**

"Dean, why can't I go back home?" Dawn asked annoyed.

"We're your home now, Dawn." Dean said getting angry.

"My best friends are getting married!"

"Come on, Dean." Sam said.

"I'm supposed to be a bride's maid." Dawn said. "It's just for a couple of days!"

"Dawn-" Dean started.

"There's going to be free food and an open bar." She said.

"Open bar?" Dean said glancing back at her.

"The road, Dean!" Sam said panicing as Dean almost hit another car.

"Yes. Open bar." Dawn said.

"Okay. We can make a pit stop." Dean said turning the impala around.

oooooo

"House still looks the same." Dean said getting out of the car. "You think a demon will hurt my car?" Dean asked worried.

"We can only hope." Sam said rolling his eyes.

Dawn ran up the steps and opened the door.

"Dawn! I didn't think you were going to make it!" Anya said hugging.

"Of course I was going to come." Dawn said.

Sam and Dean stepped in.

"How come two men that I don't know are standing in here?" Anya said out loud in her usual voice.

"Anya, this is Sam and Dean. My brother's." Dawn said. Anya wasn't around when Dawn left.

"Nice to meet you. Can I trade Xander in for Dean?" Anya asked winking at him.

Dean's eye's went wide with shock. Usually he's the one that's flirting.

"Dean put your eye's back in." Sam said.

"Where is everyone?" Dawn asked.

"Their all at the magic shop. But you need to try on your dress. For some reason Xander remembered your size." Anya said.

The guys followed them upstairs and waited while Dawn changed in the bathroom.

"So, were you really a demon?" Dean asked nervous.

"Yes. I'm over a 1100 years old and I've tortured all men that cheated on women." she said proudly.

"You might want to watch out for now on Dean." Sam said.

"Do I have to come out?" Dawn asked scared.

"Yes. I want to know that it fits you."

Dawn opened the door and stepped out.

The guys started laughing hysterical. Then Sam stopped. "You look good." he said.

"I'm glad we came." Dean said. "Anya there's going to be picture's right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you send me one? I want to remember Dawn like this." Dean said smirking.

Dawn flipped him off and went back to change.

"At least the dress fits." Anya said happy.

oooooo

"That was so funny." Dean said as they walked to the Magic shop.

"Drop it, Dean." Dawn said getting annoyed.

She opened the door to the Magic shop and they went in.

"Dawn!" Xander said hugging her. "How you been? What have you killed?"

"Woman in White."

"Woman in White?" He asked.

"One that get's ride's from men and kill them." Giles said. "Good to see you, Dawn." He said hugging her. "Hello." Giles said only to Sam. Giles and Dean didn't get along.

"Dawnie!" Willow yelled coming from the basement. "How you been?" She asked hugging her. She looked at the boys. "Hello." She said chippery.

"Hi, Willow. Nice to see you again." Sam said. Him and Willow got along good. SInce they were both nerds. "Learn any knew spells?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She said happy but stopped when Giles looked at her. "Only a few here and there. Nothing biggy."

"Where's Tara?" Dawn asked.

"She's has a night class. Did you see the horrible dresses Anya's making us wear?" Willow asked.

"Yes." Dean said smiling.

"So we having the party tonight?" Dawn asked.

"Yep it's all planned." Willow said.

"We'll just rent a room for the night." Sam said.

"Don't be stupid. Come to the bachelar party." Xander said.

"Thank's man." Dean said.

"Beside's we've got alot of catching up to do."

**A/N: Did I do okay? Again some things may have been changed.**


	6. Hell's Bells Part 2

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

The next day Anya was getting ready fo the wedding while Dawn was gretting the guests. Dean and Sam just looked around in shock from where they were sitting.

"I've never seen so many demon's in my life." Dean said not blinking.

"Are you sure there's demon's that don't kill people?" Sam asked not bying what Dawn told them.

"I've never came across one that didn't kill." They continued staring.

Dawn walked over to them. "Okay I'm done having to put away presents that move." She said. "You guys having a good time?" She asked smiling.

"Dawn you look beautiful." Sam said. "Even with that thing on."

"Thanks."

"How is it his family isn't noticing the demons?" Dean asked.

"Xander told them they worked for the circus." Dawn said.

"Oh."

"Thank's for bringing me, Dean."

"Don't worry about it."

"How was it at Xander's?" She asked.

"I would have rather flew in a plane with rats." Dean said.

"That bad?" She smiled.

"Let's just say they make me thankful that I don't have any relitaves." Sam said.

"I'm just waiting for the open bar." Dean said.

Dawn rolled her eyes when Willow ran up to her. "Xander's missing." Willow said panicing.

"Maybe he's in a different room." Dean said.

"No he's missing." Willow said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"I can't find him. Why does he have to do this now?" Willow cried.

"Don't worry we'll split up and look for him." Sam said.

"Thank you. Dawn can you stall?" Willow asked.

"Why can't Giles stall?" She asked.

"He's looking for Xander."

"Can't you do a locater spell?"

"Giles won't let me. He said this has nothing to do with fighting demons. What does he know?" Willow said.

"Let's spllit up." Dean said.

oooooooo

"Maybe Xander finally came to his senses." Dean said.

"Dean, I don't think he's the kind of guy to wait until a woman's special day to split." Sam said.

"Yeah your right. I just hope I sitll get to drink from a free open bar." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well we've been looking for 15 minutes maybe we should go back to see if Willow knows anything." Sam said.

They turned around and went inside the wedding room to find Anya walking away from the alter looking gazed.

"I take it they found him." Dean said.

oooooooo

"I sitll can't believe Xander would do that." Dawn said as they all sat in the living room.

"Maybe it's better he did it now instead after they were married." Sam said.

"Yeah because going through divorce papers and all that in under 24 hours is highly unlikely." Willow said.

"I just wish there was something we could do for her." Tara said.

"The only thing you can do is be there for when she needs you." Dean said. Dawn and Sam looked at him in shock. "I'm not doing any chick flick moments. Just advice." He said defending himself.

"Part of me wants to hate Xander so bad but I can't." Willow said.

"I know sweetie. It's just going to take time for them to work it out." Tara said.

"I hope so."

ooooooooo

The next day they were back on the road.

"I'm sorry, Dawn." Dean said.

"For what?" She asked shocked.

"For what happened to your friends."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sure they'll work it out." Dawn said.

Sam was sleeping in front with his mouth hanging open and his head against the window.

"I don't know how he can sleep like that." Dawn said.

"I've seen weirder positions." Dean said.

"Right now I just want to find another hunt." She said.

Dean smirked through the rearview mirror. "That's my girl." He said as he turned the radio on low. Bon Jovi's Living on a Prayer was playing.

**Author's Note: Not the best from Buffy I know. I promise next chapter will be back to the Supernatural cast.**


	7. Asylum

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

"So why are we at an abandoned Asylum?" Dawn asked as they stood outside.

"Apparently the Asylum's haunted. Driving anyone crazy that sets foot in it." Dean said. "Let's go in!" He said climbing over the chain linked fence followed by Sam then her.

"So that's what you two were doing last night. Talking to that cops partner." Dawn said as Dean broke the old lock off.

"Yeah." Sam said as they went in.

"You could have just said that." She said.

"Didn't want to disturb your shower. We know you like to use all the hot water." Dean said.

"So all of this is about stupid hot water! I'm sorry Dean but there's things that girls have do that guys don't in the shower!"

"Like what?" He turned around and asked her.

"Guys. We're here on a hunt." Sam said trying to reason.

"Shaving." She said.

"Now the evil spirits knows our problems." Sam muttered.

"You don't need to shave." Dean said freaking out.

"I'm 16 now! Of course I'm going to be shaving!" Dawn said frusturated.

"Guys." Sam said.

"Is there anything else that I should know about? Are you drinking, smoking, having sex?" Dean asked.

"GUYS! SHOTGUN!" Sam yelled.

Dean turned around and shot at a ghost. "You okay?" Dean asked helping him up.

"For now on let's leave our family problem's when we're hunting." Sam said. "That was weird." He frowned.

"What's weird? Beside's Dean been an ass." Dawn said.

"Bitch." Dean said.

"She didn't attack me. If she didn't want to hurt me then what did she want?" Sam asked.

"Maybe you just atract dead girls." Dean said and Dawn laughed.

"Very funny. We need to look around more." Sam said.

"Or doing some research." Dawn said.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Dean said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"My man Jack." Dean said grinning.

Dawn rolled her eyes and tripped on something.

"What the hell?" She said.

Sam bent down and picked up a metal sign. "The South Wing." Sam said.

"Now we know where to look." Dawn said.

"Kind of like my man Jack-" Dean began but Dawn cut him off.

"Okay we know you like him! Let's go." Dawn said going first.

Sam smirked. "She's turning into you more each day." he said.

"No she's not. I don't shave my legs." He said.

oooo

Dawn was researching on Sam's laptop while he took a shower and Dean went to get food.

"That's just gross." She said after reading it.

Dean came in with food from Taco Bell. "Food's here and I'm starving." Dean said placing the bag and drinks. "Did you find anything?" He asked biting into a taco.

"Yeah. There was a Dr. Ellioctt that was the doctor there at the time but that's it." She said taking a bit of Mexican Pizza.

"Well that's usefull." Dean said taking a drink.

"Dr. Ellicott has a son that's alive and guess what he does for a living?"

Just then Sam came out of the bathroom dressed. "Food!" He said happy. He took a bite in a burritto.

"Dude you need to get laid." Dean said. "So what does the son do?" He asked taking another bite of his taco.

"He's a therapist. Or psych- thingy whatever you call them." she said taking a drink.

"One of us needs to make an appointment with him." Dean said.

Dawn and Sam stopped eating and looked at him.

"I can't go because I don't have any problem's to talk about." Dean said. "So that mean's one of you two has to do it." he said eating again.

"No." They both said.

"Come on! It's not like we'd really be paying for it anyways." Dean said.

"You." Sam said.

"No. You." Dawn said.

"Guys can we settle this in a mature manner?" Dean said getting annoyed.

They looked at each other. "Rock, paper, siccors?" Sam asked holding his had out.

"Yeah."

"One, two, three." Sam said and groaned.

"Paper beats rock." Dawn said happy.

"That's not fair." Sam said.

"Dude you lost. Deal with it." Dean said.

"It's not my fault. Your rock every time." Dawn said.

"That was when we were kids!" Sam said in defense. Then he looked at Dean. "You told her?"

"Suck it up Francis. We have a job to do." Dean said throwing his rolled up empty wrapper at Sam.

ooooo

It was over 2 hours and Dean and Dawn started playing Rock, Paper, Siccors while they waited for Sam.

"He's been in there forever!" Dean said complaining.

"Maybe he needs to get his fake money used right." Dawn suggested. "You complain about Sam your Paper every time"

"That's enough. My fingers getting cramped up." He said cracking them.

Just the Sam walked out.

"Dude you were in there forever." Dean said. "What did you talk about?"

"Stuff." Sam said. "So according to the son there was a riot. Patients turned against the staff. The son couldn't believe what his dad did to those patients."

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Electric shock treatments. You name it."

"Ew!" Dawn said.

"Like my man Jack-" Dean began but stopped when they looked at him. "So that's why the spirit didn't try to hurt you. She was trying to warn you about something. Did you ask the son where the dad was burried?"

"The body was never recovered. I guess the patients wanted him to see what it felt like." Sam said.

"So then the bones are somewhere in that place." Dawn said. "Fun."

"We just need to find the bones and burn them then it's beer time." Dean said getting in the car. "You guys coming?"

They got in the car and drove off.

ooooo

"I hate this." Dawn said as they walked through it at night. "There could be black widow's in here."

"You scared of a spider?" Dean asked.

"One that can send me to the hospital in a matter of minutes. Yes." Dean laughed. "Black Widow's better than being scared of planes of rats." She said.

Sam laughed. "What are you scared of?" Dean asked him.

"You'll never know until the time comes." Sam said.

They heard a noise. Dean pointed and they went in a room. Sam turned the cheap bed spring over reveiling a girl about Dawn's age.

"It's okay. We're not here to hurt you." Dean said helping her up.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Katherine. Kat." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked the obvious question.

"I was here with my boyfriend Gavin. He thought it would be fun to see some ghosts. But I've seen stuff. I heard Gavin scream."

"How long ago was that?" Dawn asked.

"30 minutes maybe."

"Dawn you take Kat and wait outside for us." Dean said.

"No I'm coming with you." Kat said.

"It's dangerous." Sam said.

"That's why I got to find him. Then hit him and break up with him for his stupid idea." She said and we laughed.

"Stay close." Dean said. "Sam, Dawn you two looik that way." Dean said.

"Got it." Sam said.

oooooo

"I like her. She has spunk." Dawn said as they were looking for Gavin.

"I don't think she'll break up with him." Sam said.

"No." She agreed. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"For what?"

"For everything. You've guys been trying to help me and all I've done is be a bitch."

They stopped walking. "Dawn, you lost your mother and sister in a year. You have a right to be upset."

"I wish I could be more like you."

"How?"

"You've always known what you wanted and you went for it. Didn't care what anyone else though. I wish I could be like that."

"You will. It'll just take time. So do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How did you deal with your grief?"

"I'm still dealing with it. It's not easy."'

"How about we make a deal?"

"What kind?"

"We'll be there if we ever want to talk."

"Deal." She said and they hugged.

"Like it or not your like Dean." Sam said.

"How?"

"You both tell it like it is." He said smiling.

ooooo

"So you've seen a lot of horror movies right?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Yeah." Kat said.

"Next time someone says don't go in. Don't go in."

She followed him. "Gavin!" She said and ran to him.

"You okay?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah. I think so." Gavin said shakey.

"What happened?"

"There was this girl or at least I thought it was and -"

"But she didn't hurt you?"

"Dude she kissed me. I'm scared for life!" Gavin cried.

"Your an ass." Kat said.

"Let's go. I got to go find Sam and Dawn." Dean said. "Wait do any of you know how to handle a shot gun?"

"I do." Kat said. They both looked at her in shock. "What? My father took me ski shooting."

Dean handed her the shot gun. "Shoot at anything that come's near you. I'll be back."

"Got it." Kat said holding the shot gun.

ooooooo

Dean was walking for what seemed like forever when he saw a rat and jumped.

"Man!" He said to himself. "How can I hunt the supernatural and be afraid of rats?" He complained to himself. He turned a corner and ran into Sam and Dawn. "Dude! Did you find anything?"

"No." He said simply which Dean thought was kind of odd but didn't push it.

"Well I was thinking if this guys was doing these experiments on the patients he'd have to do it in a secret room right?"

"If that's true we don't know where it is." Dawn said not blinking.

"I was thinking more like the boiler room." Dean said smiling.

Sam and Dawn looked at each other and followed hiim down there.

oooooooo

"This is creepy." Dean said as he found a patients book on what the doctor did to them.

"Dean, there's nothing here." Dawn said.

"Since when have you been eager to leave?" Blood dripped out of her nose. "Dawn no."

"Don't be. I've never felt better." She said advancing on him.

"Sam, we need to find the bones." Dean said.

"Sorry, Dean but I'm tired of taking orders from you." Sam said with blood dripping out of his nose too.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean said.

"Looks like your not the one in charge anymore." Sam said and punched his hard causing him to pass out.

"Nice work." Dawn said.

"Thank you."

ooooooo

"Do you think something's wrong?" Kat asked.

"Why?" Gavin said.

"They haven't been back yet."

"I'm sure their fine."

ooooooo

"Sam, you don't want to do this." Dean said.

"But I do."

"He's just mad because he's not in charge anymore." Dawn said.

'That's part of it' Dean thought. "We just have to find Ellicott's bones and this will be over."

"It'll be over quickly." Dawn said.

"Then why don't you shoot me?" Dean said handing Sam a pistol.

Sam pointed it at him. "I'm going to have fun doing this." Sam said.

"You really hate me that much?" Dean asked shocked.

"When all you do is boss us around. Yeah." Dawn said.

"Shoot me then." Dean yelled.

Sam fired.

"He gave you a fake!" Dawn yelled angry.

"I'm not going to give you guys a loaded pistol!" Dean said kicking Sam in the face causing him to pass out. He turned to Dawn. "I don't want to hit a girl." Dean said. Dawn grabbed a metal pole and swung at him. He hit her in the face. "Doesn't mean I won't. Sorry Dawn." He looked around and saw something. He kicked the board in reveiling Ellicotts bones. "Yuck!" He started to pour salt and gasoline on the bones. "Good bye crazy doctor." Dean said throwing a match on it. Just then Sam came around. "Your not going to try to kill me again are you?" Sam shook his head. "Good. Because that would be awkward." Dean said laying down.

oooooo

They were at a motel. Dawn had a bruise on her right cheek. She was sleeping in the same bed as Sam. They were all exhausted. Suddenly Dean's cell phone started ringing.

"Dean." Sam said half asleep. "Dean." he sat up and grabbed the phone. "Yeah." He answered. He sat up. "Dad?"

**Did I do okay? **


	8. Scarecrow

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

"Dad where are you? Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine son. Listen I'm sorry about your girlfriend. I would have done anything to have protected you from that." John said.

"Is that dad?" Dean asked awake.

"Take down what names? What's going on?" Sam asked.

Dean took the phone away. "Yeah. Let me get a pen." Dean started writing down names. "Yeah dad she's fine. Okay bye." Dean hung up.

"He knows where the demon is." Sam said getting out of bed.

Dawn woke up. She woke up to any noise. "What's going on?" She asked sitting up.

Dean winced when he saw her face.

"Dad called." Sam said. "He knows where the demon is but he doesn't want any help."

"He called?" She was making sure she heard him right.

"Yeah and dad sent us on a hunt." Dean said getting dressed. "We're leaving."

ooooo

"I can't believe the way he comes up with this stuff." Dean said.

Sam was actually driving.

"I can't believe he finally called to let us know that he's alive." Dawn said.

"He was hiding out." Dean said defending him.

Sam pulled the car over and got out.

"Here we go." Dawn said getting out of the car.

"What are you doing, Sam? Get back in the car." Dean yelled.

"No. Dad called from a payphone in California. That's where I'm going." He said getting his bags out of the trunk.

"Are you nuts? He'll be gone by the time you get there!" Dawn said.

"She's right, Sammy." Dean said.

"I don't care, Dean. I'm going." Sam said.

"Your a selfish bastard you know that?" Dean said.

"This selfish bastard is going to California." Sam said walking away.

"Hey I will leave your ass you here me!" Dean yelled.

"That's what I want you to do." Sam said.

"Come on, Dawn!" Dean yelled getting in the car.

"Sam don't do this." Dawn begged.

"I have to. I'll be fine."

"You can not leave me alone with Dean. We'll kill each other." She said.

Sam laughed. "You'll be fine. Just be safe."

"Take care, Sam. And Call." She added.

They hugged and he started walking.

"DAWN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Dean yelled.

She sighed and went with him. At least she could ride up front again.

oooooo

"You know what this town reminds me of?" Dawn asked as they pulled up.

"Sunnydale?"

"No. Sunnydale's not this neat. I was going to say My Three Sons." She said.

Dean was checking his cell phone.

"He didn't call me either." Dawn said.

"Let's go and ask some questions." he said as they got out of the car. "Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about your face."

"Go easy next time." She had a dark bruise still.

They walked up to a guy.

"Can I help you folks?" but the guy kept looking at Dawn's face.

Dean knew what he was thinking. That he'd did that to her. Well he did but for a different reason.

"We're looking for some missing friends." Dawn said pulling out two papers. "No ones heard from them."

"Sorry haven't seen them." He said giving her the fliers back.

"Thanks." She said while they headed back to the impala. "Now what?"

"You know that guy was lying right?" Dean said getting in the car.

"Yeah but we need to do some research."

"Where at?"

ooooooo

They were at the local library.

"We need to invest in a second laptop." Dean said.

"You are the one with the credit card scams." Dawn said as she was typing at the computer.

"You think he's okay?"

"Yeah. He just needs to blow off some steam."

"You would know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You two have always been close. I'm just saying-"

"Dean you think I like Sam more than you?" she asked shocked.

"No but it feels like it."

"I like you both the same. And I love you way more than dad right now." She said looking back at the screen, "Okay so there's crap. We're getting nowhere." she said pulling back in her chair.

"Well whatever this thing is it's taking couples." Dean said as they walked out of the library.

"I wish, Sam was here." She said.

"Me too."

oooooooo

They were driving along when Dean's ghost meter went off.

"What the hell?" Dean asked trying to get it.

Dawn reached in the back and picked it up. "It's going off like crazy." She said.

Dean pulled over and they got out. She was following the beeping noise. They stopped when they saw a scarecrow. She turned the meter off.

"Dean, don't get to close." Dawn said.

Dean ignored her. He looked up at the scarecrow. "Dude you fugly."

"Fugly?"

"Freakin' Ugly." Dean translated.

"Oh."

Dean looked closer. "You got the fliers with you?"

"Yeah." She said pulling them out and handing it to him. "Why?"

He unfolded them and held the one of the male to the scarecrow. "Nice Tat."

Dawn walked up and looked. "You think it ate them?"

"Something like that. That tatoo's not a common one."

"Maybe it could be a symbol."

"Dad wouldn't have sent us here for nothing. Let's head back to town. Now we know what to ask for."

oooooo

They pulled up to the gas station and got out.

"Your back." A girl named Emily said.

"Never left." Dean said. "You mind filling her up there, Emily?" he said in a flirting tone and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You okay?" Emily asked Dawn with concern.

Dawn frowned then put her hand to her face. "Oh. Yeah. I had an accident."

"So Emily, you ever been out to the orchard seen that scarecrow?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Creeps me out." She said.

"Does anyone own it?"

"No it's just always been there."

Dean could tell she was being honest.

"Your car?" Dawn asked.

They both looked. "Customers had some car trouble." Emily said.

Dawn went inside while Dean continued talking to Emily .

"What can I get you?" Jerry asked.

"Some soda and fries please." Dawn said smiling back. "Oh and some apple pie."

"Sure." He said going in the back.

"I haven't had apple pie in forever." Dawn said to a young couple.

"We haven't either." the cute guy said.

"You here visiting?"

"Road trip." the girl answered.

"Us too." Dean said comiing in smiling. He put his arm around Dawn and she looked at him weird. "The scenery's great isn't it?"

The couple nodded.

Jerry came out with Dawn's order.

"Thank's, Jer." Dawn said eating some fries.

"Can I get a coffee? Black? And some of that apple pie?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace." He said.

"They're not bothering us." The guy said.

Dean gave Jerry a I told you so smile.

"So what's wrong with your car?" Dean asked stealing a fry from Dawn.

"Break line. We had no idea." The girl said.

"I don't know about you but I know about cars. I can have it up and running before sundown."

"No thanks. They said that's when the part comes in." The guy said getting annoyed.

"How long have you two been together?" The girl asked.

Dawn spit her soda out. "What?" She asked shocked.

"You two look like a cute couple." She said.

"2 years now." Dean said wrapping an arm around Dawn playing along and smiling. Dawn just looked at him.

"We've known each other since preschool." The guy said.

"Wow." Dean said. "Honey can I get some of that pie?" He said trying not to laugh.

Dawn glared at him and put some on a fork.

"That's cute." The girl said.

"We just really love each other." Dawn said through her teeth. She put the fork to Dean's mouth and bumped his teeth with the fork.

"Ow!" He said covering his mouth.

"Sorry honey." Dawn said smiling.

"Thanks for coming sheriff." Jerry said.

"Come on I"m have a bad day already." Dean said taking his hand away from his mouth.

"I'm getting a lot of complaints from you two."

"Really?" Dawn said.

"Actually mainly him." The sheriff said pointing to Dean.

Dawn laughed while Dean looked up in shock.

ooooooo

The sheriff followed them out of town.

oooooo

"Dean, if you ever do that to me again I'll kill you." Dawn said angry.

Dean was laughing. "Come on! Had to play along. Make it look convincing."

"Yeah enough to get us kicked out of town because of you."

"What?"

"The guys words. Not mine."

Dean pulled over and they waited for the couple to come by.

Dawn opened her cellphone. 1 message from Sam. She wanted to answer it but she knew Dean would get mad. She closed it.

"Showtime." Dean said. "Wait here."

ooooooo

"It tried to kill them? Are the couple alright?" Sam asked on the phone.

"Yeah. We can handle it without you ya know?" Dean said and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You need my help with anything?"

"Nah. We're good. Listen, Sam. You go do what you've got to do."

"What?" Sam said shocked.

"You've always known what you've wanted. I wish I could-" Dean's voice trailed off.

"Thanks, Dean. Be careful."

"You too." He hung up.

"I've got that appointment at the local college." Dean said.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Wait in the car."

"You suck."

"I know."

ooooooo

Dawn was waiting for Dean. She saw the sheriff's car pull up and she ducked. Why would the sheriff come here?

"Hello missy." The sheriff said causing Dawn to jump up. "I thought I told you to leave town."

"Wej were just making a pit stop."

"Bad answer."

Dawn quickly locked the door.

"OPEN! THIS! DOOR!"

She got in the drivers side and locked it too then started the car. Dean would kill her if he knew she was driving it. Even with out a driver's permit. She gasped when she saw a couple of guys carrying Dean out. Dean was knocked out. Her eyes went wide and she put the car in gear.

"HEY!"

She pealled out onto the street.

"Sorry, Dean." She said. She grabbed her phone and called Sam.

oooooooo

"They got him?" Sam asked after Dawn picked him up from the bus station. He was driving now.

"Yes! You didn't see Dean like that. Those people are crazy!"

"Don't worry we'll find him."

"Just don't tell Dean I drove his car." Dawn begged.

ooooooo

"I can't believe you found us." Dean said as they watched Emily get on the bus.

"You think she'll be okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. I hope so." Dean said.

"You like her." Dawn said.

"No I don't." he said lying. "Can I drop you off somewhere?" Dean asked Sam.

"No. Your stuck with me. I still want to find dad but we have to be together."

"Hold me." Dean joked.

"You should be thanking our ass." Sam said as they got in the car.

"I would have found a way out." Dean said.

"Yeah right." Said Dawn. "You didn't see yourself knocked out."

"How come the seats pulled up?" Dean frowned. Him and Sam had long legs. Dawn's were short.

"I don't know." Her and Sam said at the same time.

"At least there's not a scratch on it." He said pulling onto the road.

"Yeah cause that would be bad." Dawn said.

"So what did I miss when I was gone?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dawn said lying.

"Come on!" Dean said. He started telling Sam about the diner.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	9. The Benders

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

"So you two talked to the little boy?" Dawn asked drinking soda since she couldn't drink beer yet.

"Yeah." Dean said throwing darts.

"What'd he say?"

"That he heard a growling noise when Jenkins was taken. I think it's just a random kidnapping." He threw another dart.

"But this place has more missing persons than any other states." Sam said. "We should get going."

"Fine. I got to take a leak." Dean said.

"I need to hang out with more girls." Dawn said as she and Sam went outside. "Dean, could be right though about a kidnapping."

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Your not having another one of your vision thingy or whatever."

"It's not like I can control it." Sam said. They heard a noise. "Dawn, stay here." Sam said.

"Sam."

Then he jumped when a black cat came screeching out at him.

"Your attacker." Dawn said smiling.

"That was not funny."

"How long does it take to pee?" Dawn asked.

"For a guy?" Sam said.

"Never mind."

They leaned against the impala.

"Does he have to take a shit or what?" Dawn said getting annoyed. Sam laughed.

ooooo

Dean came out looking for them. He saw that the impala was empty.

"SAM! DAWN!" he yelled starting to panic. He went up to some bikers but they said no. He ran into the middle of the road and saw a traffic camera.

oooooo

"So your two cousin's went missing?"

"Yeah. Sam and Dawn Winchester." Dean said.

"Are you sure they weren't just playing a prank on you?"

"I'm sure officer."

"Did they have any history of drugs or drinking problems?"

"Sam? 2 beers and he's doing kareoke. Dawn she's not old enough to drink."

Kathleen typed away at the computer. "Brother Dean Winchester was killed." She read looking at him.

"He's sort of the black sheep of the family."

"Well you'll have to fill out a missings persons report. How old did you say they were?"

"Sam's 22 and Dawn's 16."

"A 16 year old in a bar?"

"She was drinking coke I swear." Dean said.

"I'm just having some fun with you." she said smiling.

"Oh."

"Well I can send a team out there and try to look for any tire tracks that might fit."

"I already did that when I was there and I didn't see any tire marks on the road."

She looked at him impressed. "You a cop?"

"Detective actually. But I saw something out on the streets. One of those traffic cameras"

"Right. You thinking maybe it picked up something?"

"Hopefully."

"Let me make some calls while you fill out those papers." She said.

"Thanks."

oooo

Sam came to. He had a killer headache. Then he remembered what happened.

"Dawn?" He called.

"Is she the teenager?" A man asked.

"Yeah. Are you Jenkins?"

"Yeah."

Sam sighed. "We've been looking for you."

"No offense but this is a piss poor rescue."

"None taken." Sam said agreeing. "Have you seen my sister?"

"Dawn's your sister?"

"Yeah."

"They took her."

"Do you know where?" Sam was getting freaked out about Dawn.

"I don't know. If you ask me their hillbillies looking for love in all the wrong places. I feel sorry for your sister."

Just then the barn door opened. Sam looked in shock when he saw Dawn passed out.

"Get away from me!" Jenkins yelled.

The door to Sam's cell opened and a guy tossed Dawn on the ground like a rag doll. Sam was shocked when he saw that it was just humans. They closed the cage and left the barn.

"Dawn?" Sam asked rolling her over.

"Is she alright?"

"Sam." Dawn opened her eyes.

"Good to see you again." Sam said.

"Where are we?"

"A cage." Jenkins said.

"Jenkins?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"This is a sucky rescue." She muttered. "What are we dealing with?"

"There just humans." Sam said.

"Oh. I don't know what's worse."

"I know. But Dean's out there so I'm sure he's looking for us."

"Where are my regular clothes?" She asked shocked. She was dressed in a holey raggy dress. "Those creeps touched me!" She cried.

"Dawn, it's okay. I'm not going to let them hurt you." Sam promised.

"I'm going to need therapy after this." She said shaking from the cold.

Sam pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. "If you want I can take you to see Dr. Ellicott jr." He suggested. "I can tell you he's good."

Dawn laughed.

ooooooo

"So, Gregory I did some research. Standard procedure working with F.B.I"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"And I can tell you that you look a little light from your picture." She said.

"Look I'm not going to lie."

"That's a first."

"When I was little I pulled Sam out of a burning fire. It's my job to look out after him and my sister."

"I'm sorry. I can't-"

"Has anyone ever came back from missing?" Dean asked knowing the answer.

"No."

"Please let me help find them." He begged.

"Okay. But you do what I say."

"Got it."

She handcuffed him to the car.

"Kathleen, I really think your going to need my help with this."

"I'll manage."

ooooooo

Sam and Dawn managed to fall asleep. Last night they had heard Jenkins scream bloody murder. Dawn's head was on Sam's chest. Sam woke up when he heard the cell door open. At first he thought it was there's until he saw a woman being tossed in there. The people left.

Dawn woke up and groaned. "Crap." She said.

"It's not a nightmare, Dawn." Sam said knowing what she was thinking.

"Dawn Winchester?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Dawn said.

"Sam Winchester."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Your cousin, Dean's looking for you."

"Thank god,. Where is he?" Sam asked.

"I uh handcuffed him to my car."

"Great." Dawn said.

"She didn't know." Sam said.

Just then the barn door opened.

"God." Dawn said.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Man I'm so happy to see you." Sam said.

"How'd you get out of the cuffs?" Kathleen asked.

"I know a trick or two. Dawn what the hell are you wearing?" Dean asked shocked.

"They dressed me in this when I was unconsious." She said through her teeth.

"I'm going to kill them." Dean said. "This thing takes a key?"

"They have it." Sam said.

"Have you seen what it is?"

"Dude there just people."

"And they got you two? Must be getting a little rusty there kiddo. I'll be back. I'm going to look for the key."

"Be careful." Dawn said.

ooooo

"Dean's, been gone for awhile." Dawn said worried.

"I'm sure he's fine. You still cold?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah but I'm fine."

Sam touched her skin. "Your like ice!" He said worried.

"I'm fine. Or as close to it."

Just then the barn door opened. "Get away from us!" Sam yelled.

"Shut up!" The ugly guy yelled.

He opned the cage and pointed the gun straight at Sam's face.

"SAM!" Dawn and Kathleen yelled.

The guy turned hearing Kathleen's voice and Sam dove for him. The gun shot went off.

"SAM!" Dawn said freaked out.

"What?" He asked annoyed. and panting.

"DId you kill him?" Kathleen asked.

"No. He's passed out." Sam said.

Dawn got out of the cage while Sam grabbed the keys and let Kathleen out of the cage.

"Dawn, take these and go find Dean." Sam said tossing her the keys after he locked the ugly guy in the cage.

"What about you?"

"Go, Sam. I'll watch him." Kathleen said holding the shot gun.

"No they'll come looking for him. Dawn, make your move when they leave the house." Sam sadi.

"Be careful."

"You too."

oooooo

Dawn waited behind some bushes until she saw what looked like the father and other son run over to the barn. She snuck inside the house and she almost threw up.

"Not going to throw up." She said to herself.

She turned a corner and saw Dean pinned to a wall with knife's holding holding him in place. A creepy little girl was holding another knife to his face. Dawn grabbed a pan that was lying on the floor. Dean saw her but didn't look straight at her as she swung the pan over the girls head knocking her out. She dropped the pan.

"You got beat up by a little girl?" Dawn asked smirking as she took the knives out of Dean's clothes.

"She wasn't no regular girl." Dean said in defense.

"Just so you know I'm never going to let you forget this one." She said smiling.

"Can you at least not tell, Sam?" his eyes pleading with her.

"Maybe. What are we going to do with her?"

ooooooo

"The dad?" Dean asked Sam.

"Shot trying to escape." Kathleen said.

They didn't believe her but didn't say anything.

"The little girl?" Sam asked.

"She's locked in a closet." Dean said.

"You guys should get going. The state police will be here soon." Kathleen said.

"Thanks." Dean said. "Sorry about your brother."

"Me too. Here's some advice. Duck if you see any squad cars."

"Thanks again."

They started walking when it started raining.

"So you got beat up by a little girl?" Sam asked amused.

"Dawn!" Dean turned to face her.

"Sorry, Dean. It slipped." She said and her and Sam started laughing.

"Well at least I'm dressed in my regular clothes." He said.

"I can't believe they tore my favorite pair of jeans up." she said. "I'm going to be taking a long, long nice hot bubble bath." She said shivering.

Dean took his leather coat off and wrapped it around her. "Let's just hope yo don't catch a cold." he said.

"I don't ever want to come across humans like that ever again."

"Well like I said to myself. Demon's I get. People are just crazy." Dean said as they ducked behind a bush when a squad car came by.

**A/N: What do you think? I know I didn't do a lot with this part but I promise next one John will make an appearance!**


	10. Shadow

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

"I hate wearing these." Dean complained as they let the apartment that they were looking at.

"Had to make it look convincing." Sam said getting in the car. "At least now we know what symbol to look up."

"Yeah. I'd better stop by the store to get Dawn, some cold medicine."

"Yeah she has been-" Sam made a face.

"Barfing alot?" Dean finished.

"I was just going to say sick."

oooooo

They went to the motel where they were staying. They could hear Dawn in the bathroom throwing up.

"Dawn! You okay!" Dean asked knocking on the door.

"Give me a minute!" She said throwing up again.

They heard the toilet flush and she opened the door looking pale. She was wearing one of Dean's old band shirts that hung down on her.

"You okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"No." She admitted and layed back down in bed.

"You better not throw up on my shirt." Dean joked.

Dawn raised her hand and flipped him off. "Did you two find anything?"

"The apartment was pretty grusome." Dean said.

"Thanks for the image."

"There was a symbol in the victims blood. I'll be searching it for awhile." Sam said turning his laptop on.

Dawn threw up in the trash can. She started to cough up blood.

"Dawn." Dean frowned and went over to her. "I should take you to the hospital.

"I'm fine."

"When your coughing up blood your not 'fine'." he said with his fingers.

"Fine take me. but I won't promise that I won't throw up in the car." She said.

Sam laughed knowing she was trying to get out of it. "I'll call an ambulance then." Dean said.

"Dean, no!" She started coughing again. She started to choke on her own blood. Sam ran over to her while Dean dialed 911.

ooooooo

"Sam and Dean Kellerman?" A doctor asked.

"That's us. How is she?" Dean asked.

"She's resting right now though she's not sick."

"Then why was she throwing up?" Sam asked confused.

"You guys eat out a lot?" The doctor asked them.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"She got food poisoning. Very bad food poisoning."

"Oh." Dean said.

"Then how come we didn't get it?" Sam asked.

"Do you guys always order the same thing for everyone?"

"No."

"There you have it." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. She'll be good in a week."

"Thanks, Doc." Dean said.

They went to find Dawn still looking pale bbut a little better.

"I'm going to kill you, Dean." She said opening her eyes.

"Me? Why?"

"Because I never want to eat fast food ever again."

Sam laughed. "Good news is your being released tommorrow."

"Good. I hate hospitals."

"Me too." Dean said. "Listen, I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be right back." He said leaving the room.

"Have you ever got food poisoning?" Dawn asked.

"One time."

"When?"

"When I was 14 and I was at school. Dean was trying to hit on this girl and I accidently threw up on her very expensive shoes." He smiling.

She laughed. "So what happened?"

"She slapped, Dean and at that was that."

ooooo

"Dad, I'm at the hospital. Dawn, got food poisoning but she's okay. I just thought you might wanted to know." Dean hung up and went back to the room.

ooooo

A week later Dawn was back to normal and they were at a local bar.

"I think I found something about the symbol." Dawn said looking up from Sam's laptop.

"Dean!" Sam yelled at him.

Dean was flirting with the bartender and came over.

"DId you get her number?" Dawn asked.

"How could you even think that- Yeah I got it." Dean said smiling while holding up a napkin.

"Did you find anything out?" Sam asked annoyed.

"The girl was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died." Dean said.

"I think I found the symbol. It's called a Dava." Dawn said.

"You found that out on the net?" Dean asked shocked.

"Well I took dad's book and downloaded it onto Sam's computer in case the book ever got lost." Dawn said.

"Cool. And if we lose the computer?"

"I'll just put it in the next one." Dawn shrugged.

"Better not lose my computer." Sam said. "That's actually one think that I didn't use a fake credit card for."

"So, the Dava is a shadow creature." Dawn said.

"A shadow creature?" Dean said. "That's going to be fun to hunt."

"But the only way they kill is if their summond."

"So someone's controlling it. But why those two people? They had nothing in common." Sam said.

"Sammy, usually when we're looking for something it's been under our nose's the whole time." Dean said.

"Don't look at me. I didn't summon it!" Dawn said.

"Not you." Dean said. "Someone that we wouldn't expect. We just have to dig a little deeper." He said taking a drink.

"Fine but Sam's driving." Dawn said. "Sam?" She looked to where he was sitting but he was gone.

Dean looked. "He's trying to hook up with a girl." Dean said grinning.

"Your an ass." Dawn said.

"Come on!" He said grabbing her hand. "Sammy aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Dean said smiling.

"Meg, this is my brother Dean and my sister Dawn." Sam said.

"Your brother, Dean?" The blond girl asked surprised.

"You've heard of me." Dean said not surprised.

"Oh yeah. It's nice the way you treat you brother like lugage."

Dawn laughed but Dean didn't think it was funny. "Excuse me?" he asked pissed.

"Why don't you let, Sam do whatever he wants instead dragging him all over gods green earth?" Meg said annoyed.

Dean didn't know what to say. "I'm going to grab a beer." He said walking away.

"I think that's the first time I'd ever seen, Dean speechless." Dawn said. "I like you." She said to Meg.

"Thanks. Sam's told me about you." Meg said.

"When?"

"When I had that huge fight with, Dean." Sam said.

"Oh." Dawn said. "You had the right to act shitty then." She said to Meg.

Dean was at their table watching the three of them talk. He grabbed their stuff and headed out to the car.

Dawn saw Dean going. "Sam, I'm going to go see Dean. It was nice meeting you, Meg."

"You too." Meg said.

ooooooo

"Dean!" Dawn yelled trying to catch up with him across the street. "Dean!"

"What?" He said annoyed. "Aren't you going to stay with your new friend?"

"Why are you getting so pissed? Just because a girl doesn't hit on you?"

"Part of it."

Sam came up to them. "Dean, I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Am I keeping you from doing something, Sam? Because you can just leave!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, it was when we had that huge fight! I never thought I'd ever see her again which is kind of weird."

"Tell me about it. She wasn't even into me." Dean complained.

"Dean, stop being an ass. Everyone needs to vent once in a while." Dawn said.

"Your right.. So how is Meg these days?" Dean asked.

"I think I should watch her." Sam said.

"I bet you sly dog." Dean said back to himself.

"No! I mean it's weird that I run into her again when we're hunting the Dava. Something just doesn't feel right." Sam said.

"Not another one of your vision thingys." Dawn groaned.

"This time it's just a feeling. When have I ever been wrong?"

"Never." Dean said. "Okay. You stalker watch her and me and Dawn will see if we can find anything else about the Dava."

"I'm not stalking her." Sam said. "Take this and call me when you find something out about her."

"Happy stalking!" Dean called as him and Dawn walked back to their motel.

"I'm no-!" He stopped when people were looking at him weird. "He's drunk." Sam said. The people continued walking.

oooooo

"Dean, how come you never do any research?" Dawn asked looking at the screen.

"You and Sam are the brains I'm just the muscle." Dean said cleaning weapons.

"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes. "Okay a Meg Masters she checks out."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because there's a picture of her right here." Dawn said looking at him with a stupid look.

"Oh. I'll call Sam."

"How you can get girls amazes me." Dawn said looking at the screen again.

ooooo

Sam walked in the room.

"Dude I need to talk to you." They both said.

"What'd you find?" Dean asked.

"It is Meg. She's controlling the Dava."

"Dude, what kind of girls do you pick?"

"One's that have a brain." Dawn said.

"Bitch."

"Ass!"

"Guys! We need to stop her." Sam said.

"Don't worry we will." Dean said. "Let's load it up."

oooooooo

They followed Meg and was hanging from the rails.

"Guys. It's a little childish to hide don't you think?" Meg said.

"Crap." Dawn said.

They pulled themselves up and faced her.

"So, here you guys are." Meg said.

"Where's your little Dava friend?" Dean asked.

She smiled. "Right behind you."

Before they had time to react it attacked them.

ooooooo

"Your awake." Meg said. "I was afraid the Dava got you to hard." She said smiling. "Sam," She turned to face him. "I think this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Tell me about it." He said.

"Oh well it's not like you weren't expecting it to work. You don't have any luck when it comes to women. Like mommy and Jess."

"Go to hell."

"I'm already there with you." She stopped when she heard a clinking noise. She turned and went to Dean and grabbed Dawn's nail file from his hands and tossed it. They both smiled and she went back to Sam.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"For the same reason that you are. Loyalty."

"Yeah right." Dawn muttered.

Meg turned to her. "And to draw dear old dad in. But from what I understand you won't have a problem with my killing daddy." Meg sneered.

Dawn didn't say anything. "Dawn!" Dean yelled. "Tell her she's wrong!" but he already knew the answer..

"But one thing I have to say is John has one weakness." Meg said.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"His kids. You. Believe it or not. He still loves you even though you hate his guts. He did what he did for loyalty too." Meg said. She went back to Sam. "I saw you watching me undress. Don't worry I'm not mad. It's kind of a turn on for me." She said kissing him.

"Get a room you two." Dean said.

She went to Dean."You always were a talker weren't you?" She went back to Sam. "Now where were we?"

"Here." Sam said head butting her. "OW!" he yelled.

"SAM! THE ALTER!" Dean yelled.

Sam went over and pushed the table over. "NO!" Meg screamed as she was tossed out the window.

"Nice work, Sam." Dawn said.

Sam sat back down. "I think I split my head open."

"You could untie us you know?" Dean said.

"Sorry."

ooooooo

"That was pretty cool, Sam. Head butting her like that." Dawn said as they walked up to their room.

"How about what she said about dad?" Dean said. "Are you going to hate his guts forever?" He asked her.

"Dean."

"No. Dad cares about you. He even went to Sunnydale to see how you were doing. You were getting straight A's until your mother died. He cares about you."

"Why didn't he just see me then?" Dawn asked.

"He didn't want to disrupt your life."

She didn't say anything when they went in the room.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

The man turned around.

"Dad." Dean said shocked.

"Hello boys." He said. "Dawn."

"Dad." She said shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Dean called me and told me Dawn was sick in the hospital and about the Dava."

Dawn looked at Dean. "I had to tell him." Dean said. Then he hugged him.

"Sam." John said.

"Dad."

"Last time we talk we had one hell of a fight."

"Yeah we did."

"It's good to see you. It's been too long."

"Yeah. It has." Sam said and they hugged.

"Never thought I'd live to see this." Dean joked.

"Dawn, I'm sorry." John said. "I thought you'd be safer with your mom."

"It's fine. I'm over it." She lied.

"You were never a good liar." John said.

"No. I just can't help but be mad."

"I understand. But I hope one day we can get back on the right track." He begged.

They hugged which surprised the boys.

"Dad I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a trap." Dean said.

"It's okay. It gave me a chance to see you guys again." Just then he was thrown.

"Dad!" Dean yelled. He tried to go after him but he got flung against the wall.

Dean!" Dawn yelled. The thing kept attacking her when Sam lit a flare gun.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" he yelled. Then the room lit up. "Dawn!" He yelled helping he up. She was all bloody.

"Dad!" Dean yelled.

"Over here!" he yelled.

They made it outside to their cars. Dawn was limping against Sam.

"Dad you have to leave." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"Meg, was right. Dad's weak around us. We almost got him killed back there! Dad was right we're safer apart."

"Dad. You can't go." Sam begged.

"I have to if we want to kill the demon son." John said.

Dawn didn't look at him.

"Leave then." She said.

"Dawn!" Dean said.

"She's right son. Be safe." John said. He got in his truck and took off.

"Can you quit being a bitch for once?" Dean said angry.

"You want me to make up with him and he leaves! What do you expect?" She cried.

"Guys cool it. It's over." Sam said. "At least we know he's alive."

Dean didn't say anything. He just got in the impala followed by Dawn then Sam.

**A/N: This one was a little hard to write. Though I'm happy to say the next chapter that I'll be writing is Hell House. I can tell you that I have a lot of idea's for that one. **


	11. HellHouse Part 1

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

Dean was driving for four straight hours. He was getting bored.

"I'm bored." he said.

"Want me to drive?" Dawn asked.

"When did you drive?"

"Never." She lied.

Sam was snoring away. Dean smiled.

"I know that look." She said.

"Ssh!" He said. He picked up a plastic spoon and put it in Sam's mouth and took a picture of it with his cell phone. He turned up the music and started singing loud when Sam jumped.

"Very funny." Sam said turning the radio down.

"Sorry. There's not a whole lot of scereny. Got to make your own fun."

"We're not little kids anymore Dean! I'm not going to put up with that crap again!"

"Lighten up Sammy. Your way too tense."

"You could have woken me ya know?" Sam said to Dawn.

"Hey the prank wars about you two." she said.

"That's what you think." Dean said smiling.

"Dean, if you try anything-"

"What? Annoy me to death?"

"You know I heard about the Nair incident."

"So?"

"So if you try anything with me I'll do it to you." she said smiling.

"You wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't be so attractive to the ladies with a bald head would you?"

Sam laughed.

"Bitch." Dean said.

"You know you love me." She said.

"Not right now."

"Deanie your hurting my feelings." She said pouting.

"So how far are we?" Sam asked.

"A few hours outside of Richardson, Tx." Dean said.

"It could be just a couple of kids getting their kicks." Dawn said.

"Well we have to check it out anyways." Dean said.

oooooo

"That was a waist of time." Dawn said as they checked into a motel.

"Everyone's answer was-" Sam trailed off.

"Different." Dean finished.

"But the same story though." Dawn said.

"We'll check it out after we talk to Craig." Dean said. "But first I'm going to eat."

oooooo

They went to the local record store.

"Can I help you?" A cute guy asked.

"Are you Craig Thursten?" Sam asked.

"I am. What can I help you with?" He said smiling at Dawn.

She smiled back. Dean saw that the guy already had a crush on Dawn which he found was funny.

"We're reporters and we were wondering if we can ask you a few questions about the HellHouse." Dean said.

"I'm a writer for my lit school paper." Craig said.

"Interesting." Dean said flipping through some records.

"What do you want to know about the HellHouse?" Craig asked.

"Just how you heard of it stuff like that." Sam said.

"My cousin Dana found it. She was down for spring break and she took me there."

"And now you don't want to go back there?" Dawn said.

"Look I just thought it was all make believe until-" his voice trailed off.

"Until you saw the girl hanging." Dean finished.

"I don't ever want to go back there. They should burn it down." Craig said.

"Thanks for the information." Sam said as they walked out.

"Dawn, he's staring at your butt." Dean said laughing.

"What's so funny about it?" she said angry.

"The guy takes one look at you and has a crush."

"I have a cute ass thank you very much." She said getting in the car.

"You do not." Dean said.

"Dude since when do you look?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your sick." Dean said.

Dawn laughed.

ooooooo

They went in the HellHouse. It was dark out.

"Dawn, becareful. Mordechai Murdoch likes to string up girls so stay close." Dean said.

"Don't worry." Dawn said. "I don't want to die anytime soon."

"That's good to know." Sam said.

They went down in the basement. "Ew gross!" Dawn said looking at the jars.

"Hey Sam, I dare you to drink one." Dean said holding one up.

"Why would I do that?" He asked disgusted.

"I double dare you." Dean said smirking.

"Well I double, double dog dare you too." Dawn said smiling.

"I hate it when you do that." Dean said putting it back.

"This is really creepy." Dawn said.

They heard a noise.

Dawn froze. She then turned around slowly and saw Mordechai with a noose. She screamed as Mordechai put the noose around her neck.

"DAWN!" Sam yelled.

Dean shot at Mordechai as Dawn was strung up. Dean finally hit him and she fell to the ground with a thud coughing.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I think so." She said in a raspy voice.

Mordechai appeared again but this time with an ax. They all screamed as Dean fired rock salt at him and ran out of the house.

"What the hell kind of spirit's inmune to rock salt!" Sam asked annoyed.

"Don't know." Dean said.

They were all panting then fell to the ground exhausted.


	12. HellHouse Part 2

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

They were in the motel room while Sam was taking a shower.

"You okay?" Dean asked.'

"Yeah." Dawn said. She had a rope burn around her neck. "What are you doing?"

"Don't tell Sam." Dean said putting itching powder in his boxers.

"You are so going to get it."

"I am the king at pranks. No one can beat me."

Sam came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him. "So are we going back to the house?" He asked grabbing his clothes.

"Yeah. It should be safer during the day." Dean said smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Why don't you get dressed so we can get this show on the road."

20 minutes later they went out to the car and Dean got in. Dawn was about to when Sam shook his head no. Dean started the car and Mexican music started playing loud.

"What the hell?!"

Sam and Dawn were laughing. "You did this?" Dean said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"That was weak." Dean said driving off.

"Yeah right."

"If you ever touch my car again. I will kill you."

"You do that with your music."

oooooo

They went to the local diner and got some drinks.

"So I've been researching Mordechai and it seems that his legends changing." Sam said squirming in his seat.

Dawn and Dean were trying not to laugh. "Well that explains why rock salt didn't hurt him." Dean said.

"Mordechai's legend keeps changing. Whatever people are believing-" Sam's voice trailed off.

"We can't kill him because of how he died keeps changing. Great." Dawn said.

Dean took a big gulp of his drink then he spit it out."What the hell?!"

"How'd it taste?" Dawn asked laughing.

"What the hell was that?"

"Salt and hot sauce."

Sam was laughing.

"You know I'm going to get you." Dean threatened.

"Bring it on. I've got plenty of more up my sleeves." Dawn said smiling.

They all got up. "You okay?" Dean said to Sam.

"I think I'm allergic to our soap or something."

Dean laughed. "You did this? Your a jerk!" Sam yelled.

"Oh yeah!"

oooooo

"I can't believe we're back here." Dawn said.

"It's daylight. Ghosts can't hurt you." Sam said.

"Don't know for sure now."

They heard a noise. They went into the next room and nearly screamed when they saw two nerds with video cameras.

"Relax. It's just humans." The tall guy said.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, we're professionals."

Dean looked like he wanted to laugh.

"What's that?" Sam asked smirking.

"EMF." The short one said.

"Does that usually work?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

It started going off the charts. "That's weird." The tall one said. Then they screamed.

Mordechai appeared with an ax. He started chasing them.

"Dawn, get the hell out of here!" Dean yelled.

"What about you?" She said.

"GO!"

She ran outside. She was panting hard when the two geeks came running out.

"Where's Sam and Dean?" She asked worried.

"Their still in there." The short one said.

"You left them?!" She yelled.

Just then Sam and Dean bursted through the front door.

"GET THAT DAMN CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!" Dean yelled.

Mordechai stood in front of the door and disappeared.

"Holy shit." The short one said and passed out.

ooooo

"They're such chicken shits." Dawn said. "We should have broken that camera."

"I agree." Dean said. "But we still need to kill Mordechai."

"I think I have and idea." Sam said.

oooooo

They went to where' the dorks lived.

"We're not going to do it." Ed said.

"People are going to keep on dying unless you guys post a way on what kills Mordechai." Sam said.

"But-: Harry said.

"You need to shut down your web-site and put that up. If you don't then your going to be repsonsible for people dying. I swear to you if some more innocent people die I will make your life a living hell." Dawn said standing in front of their face.

"What are we supposed to put on it?" Ed asked.

"The orginal legened was Mordechai shot himself. You post that then we can shoot it. Endy of story." Dean said.

oooooo

They went to a local diner.

"Did they post it yet?" Dean asked pulling a chain on a laughing picture.

Sam stopped it getting annoyed. "Yep. We just have to wait for it to kick in."

"How do you think, Dawn's doing?"

"You meaning getting the weapons? She'll get it."

Just then Dawn showed up. "I love this job." She said sitting down.

"So you got it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. And I can tell you that it wasn't easy. Did they post it?'

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Sweet" She said. She and Dean picked up their drinks and Sam started laughing.

"You didn't it?" Dean and Dawn said at the same time.

"I did." Sam said laughing.

oooooo

They went in the house. Dean cocked his gun but it slipped on the floor.

"Man! I don't have any skin left on my hand!" He said complaining.

"Join the club." Dawn said.

"Great what are they doing here?" Sam said annoyed.

Just then Mordechai appeared. "Doesn't he ever take a break?!" Dean yelled shooting at it. "I thought you said you put the server up!" He yelled at them.

"We did put then it crashed." Harry said.

"So these guns are pretty much useless?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Ed said.

Mordechai appeared with an ax, Dean lit up a match and caught the place on fire. Everyone ran outside.

"That's your solution? Burn the house down!" Dawn said shocked.

"Mordechai can't kill anyone if there's no house to haunt."

"But what if the legend changes and he's aloud to leave the house?" Sam said.

"We'll have to come back then." Dean said.

oooooo

The next day Sam and Dawn were sleeping in the same bed as usual when they heard Dean scream like a girl. They both laughed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dean yelled from the bathroom.

"Now you know how it feels like baldy." Sam said laughing.

"DAWN YOU PUT ITICHING POWDER IN MY SHORTS!"

"Now he knows what it feels like." Dawn said.

Her and Sam high fived eachother.

"That's not going to get him laid anytime soon." Sam said laughing.

"I didn't really need to hear that." Dawn said.


	13. Devour Part 1

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

"So why are we here?" Dawn said.

"Sam had a vision." Dean said. It was 2 months later and his hair had grown back to the way he liked it. He didn't start anymore pranks after that.

"Of who?"

"A guy. He was in trouble." Sam said.

"Do you know his name?"

"Jake Gray."

"What did you see?" Dean asked. Sam looked away. "Sammy!"

"It looked like the devil." Sam said.

"THE DEVIL?" They both asked shocked.

"Yeah. I don't know why but somehow this guys connected to it."

"First the demon and now the devil. Great." Dean said.

Dean pulled up to a computer shop.

"This is where he works?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. So your going to have to go in and work your magic with him." Dean said grinning.

"What am I supposed to give him?"

Sam handed her his laptop.

"You messed it up on purpose?" She asked shocked.

"I put a little wax in it. It'll be fine." Sam said.

She got out of the car.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Dean said.

"There's nothing you wouldn't do." She said walking in the store.

"True."

ooooooo

"Are you, Jake?" Dawn asked. She hoped because the guy was hot.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He asked smiling.

She loved that smile.

"Jake, this one needs her laptop fixed." His boss said.

She gave Jake the laptop.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"It just stopped working." Man that sounded lame.

"They do that." He opened it up and looked.

"That's what it looks like in there."

"What'd you expect?"

"Lots of guys running around doing my errands."

He laughed. God he had the cutest dimples!

"Let's see. Wax." He said.

"Ow. My uh tarot cards." She made up.

"Tarot cards? You don't strike me as the type." he closed it back up. "There you go." Just then he looked puzzled.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"So, how much do I owe you?"

"It's free."

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

"No it's fine.. It wasn't even hard to fix."

"Yeah if you know what your doing." She said and he laughed.

"Your knew here aren't you?"

"I'm just passing through. Roadtrip with my brothers."

"Sounds like hell." He said joking.

"It's not that bad. Well thanks Jake."

"See you around."

ooooooo

Dawn got back in the car.

"Did you get lucky?" Dean asked

"Yes but not it the way you think."

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked taking his laptop.

"He didn't charge me by the way. Second. I think he has visions."

"How could you tell?" Dean said shocked.

"He looked like Sam does before one comes on. But he seems more in controll of his."

"But if he's in control of his then why are we here? Besides the devil part." Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dawn said.

"We'll just have to keep looking." Dean said. "But right now. I want to get some sleep."


	14. Devour Part 2

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

"I found out some information about our boy last night." Dean said the next day.

"Since when do you research?" Dawn said shocked.

"Very funny. Our boy's mother is in some kind of a home."

"Some kind?" Sam said.

"She had an accident. Apparently she hasn't be able to walk since then." Dean said.

"Oh."

"He usually visits her everyday so we need to get our stinking butts in that place."

"How?"

oooooo

"This sucks." Dean said.

"It was your idea." Sam said.

They were wearing Janitor uniforms emptying trashes.

"They look so happy." Sam said as they watched them.

"It kind of makes you wonder what that feels like." Dean heard the mom asking some questions and he knew the boy was lying so he wouldn't make her feel bad. He could tell that he was a good kid.

"He's leaving." Sam said and hey turned around as he walked by. "What now?"

"We follow him." Dean said leaving the trash bags there.

"Dean, we can't just leave this here."

"Man!"

ooooooo

"How'd it go?" Dawn asked as they went back to the motel. She had been researching.

"Kid seems normal besides his little thing on the side." Dean said. "It's sad what happened to his mom though."

"At least she's alive."

No one said anything.

"Found out there's a party tonight at the local college. And we're going!" Dean said happy.

"We can't just barge in on a party." Sam said.

"Done it before."

"You just want free beer."

"And your point is?"

ooooooo

"This college life is awesome!" Dean said checking out the girls.

"Dean, stay focused." Sam said.

"Right. There he his hugging a hot chick." Dean said grinning.

"Their friends." Dawn said.

"How would you know?" He said cocking a brow at her.

"I called him earlier." She confessed.

"Since when did you get his number?" Sam and Dean asked shocked.

"At the computer store. Guys do like me you know."

"Not while I'm around." Dean said.

"But that means his friend is single." Dawn said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. I think I'll go introduce myself." He said leaving.

"I can't believe you just did that." Sam said laughing.

"I don't know why he always flips out if a guy notices me."

"It's a brother thing. I don't like it either but I try not to make an ass of myself."

"Dawn, you made it!" Jake said.

Sam looked at her. "So, I found out about the party before Dean did. Sue me." She said. "Jake, this is my younger brother Sam."

"Hey." They both said.

"Jake, are you going to introduce me to your girlfiend?" A guy asked.

"She is not my girlfriend." Jake said plushing. "Dawn this is Conrad my cousin and best friend."

"Nice to meet you." Dawn said.

"Same here."

"Dude you sure know how to pick em!" Conrad said.

"Sorry, Sometime's my cousin like's to talk to much."

"Him and Dean should get along then." Sam said.

"Looks like she's already getting along." Conrad said grinning.

They all looked and saw Dean and Dakota making out already.

"He doesn't waste anytime." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"That's fast. Even for Dakota." Conrad said. "Jake, I've got a present for you."

"Today's your birthday?" Dawn said shocked.

"Yeah. I didn't want to make a big deal." Jake said.

"Now I have to by you a present."

"I could think of a thing or two." Conrad said smiling. "Come on I'll show you. You guys are welcome to come."

"What about Dakota and Dean?" Dawn asked.

"I don't think they'll miss us." Sam said.

They all went to Conrad's room.

"The Pathway." Jake said laughing.

"Dude your going to play a really fucked up game." Conrad said.

Sam and Dawn looked at each other when Jake's whole life flashed on the screen.

"Wow. That's like my whole life." Jake said shocked. "Dude turn it off."

"No one care's about the $243 dollars that you have." Conrad said laughing.

"How exactly does it work?" Sam asked.

"You give them your name and they tell you what to do. After you've done it your rewarded." Conrad said.

"This doesn't sound like a good idea." Dawn said worried.

"I played it and I'm fine. So did Dakota."

"So I was out of the loop?" Jake said.

"It was a birthday present, Jake."

"I'm going to go downstairs and find, Dean." Sam said to Dawn.

"I'll go with you. Can't get enough drinks." Conrad said as they left the room.

Jake sat in front of the computer. "This is creepy. How can they get your whole information like that?"

"Jake, I don't think you should do this."

"Nothing's going to happen. I promise." He got up and kissed her.

"Wow." She said.

"I know it's too fast. But there's just something about you."

"I like you too. It's just that me and my brother's never stay in one place to long. We're on a road trip."

"Well we can just be together until you have to leave. Or maybe longer." He said grinning.

"I can think of a few things to do. We are in a empty room."

"And it is my birthday."

She knew what he was thinking for his present but she didn't care. She was going to live in the moment.


	15. Devour Part 3

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

The next morning Dawn went back to the motel. She had stayed the night at Jake's and _loved_ it. She knew she'd better stop smiling other wise then the guys would know. She walked in to find Sam and Dean waiting for her.

"Hi guys!" She said smiling.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Dean said.

"I was with Jake last night keeping an eye on him like we're supposed to."

"Your hiding something."

Sam didn't say anything. "Sam?" She asked.

"Next time when your out at least call okay?" He said.

"Sorry. So Dean, how was Dakota last night?" Dawn smirked.

"Hot!" Dean said. "She is smoking! And she's a really, really, _really_ good kisser. I think I'm in love. I didn't even have to ask for anything it was like she knew what I was thinking and gave it to me!"

"Dean, enough! Now I have images running in my head that I didn't want to know." Sam said disgusted.

"I'm sure there's a girl around here somewhere for you, Sammy."

"I don't need a girl, Dean. We need to finish this job so we can move on."

Dawn and Dean both looked at each other grinning.

"We cannot stay here!" Sam said.

"Your right. But we could always come back and visit." Dean said. "So Dawn what dragged you away from Jake?"

"He had class. And he's visiting his mother today. He wants me to go with him."

The phone rang. "Yeah." Sam answered. He looked at Dawn. "It's for you."

ooooooo

She saw Jake talking to his Uncle. Dean and Sam went the opposite direction to see what they could find.

"Jake." Dawn said. "I came as fast as I could."

"Thank you." He said hugging her.

"Take care of him for me, Dawn." His Uncle said walking off.

"What happened?" She asked.

They went outside. "I new he was acting strange the past week but I didn't want to push it."

"Do you think it has something to do with the game?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd think I was nuts."

"Jake, I haven't been honest with you. And I know you haven't been with me."

"What are you talking about?"

ooooooo

"This scene looks grusome." Dean said.

"Dean, I've never seen anything like this by a human doing it."

"Me neither. We both know it has something to do with that game."

"Yeah but how?"

"Okay I'm not finding anything in here. This is a bust."

"What next?"

"I say we find out where this game came from and how it's controling people." Dean said.

ooooooo

They walked in the home and Jake looked at his mother.

"You don't have to do it yet." Dawn said.

They talked about everything so there were no secrets now.

He started to cry again. "I can't do this now."

"It's okay."

oooooooo

"Tell me your not playing the Pathway yet." Dawn begged. Jake looked away. "When?"

"It was after I met you at the computer shop. My boss fired me over a stupid reason and wouldn't give me two weeks pay."

"Is Dakota playing it?"

"Probably."

"Don't worry Jake. Dean, will look out for her and Sam's trying to find out where the Pathway came from."

"What if we can't fight this?"

"We will. My brother's are good."

"So this is what your family does for a living?"

"Pretty much."

"That sucks."

oooooooo

"How's Jake doing?" Sam asked as they were at a diner.

"Not good. He's afraid something's going to happen to Dakota next."

"Well I can tell you that's not going to happen." Dean said.

"This is so weird. You couldn't track where the Pathway came from?" Dawn said.

"No. We need to get back to Conrad's room." Sam said.

"Why?"

"He started the game. Jake found him in his computer chair in front of the computer screen. There has to be something on his computer." Dean said.

"Okay. Dean you keep an eye on Dakota while we check out the dorm." Sam said.

"Gotcha." Dean said grinning.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Dawn asked disgusted.

"Damn straight baby."

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying Devour so far. Now to the ones that has seen the movie is it just me or does Jensen Ackles wear the same brown jacket that he did in the pilot for Supernatural? I thought I was going nuts when I saw it. Answeres please! Enjoy!**


	16. Devour Part 4

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

"You want to get a tatoo?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Come one. Don't you ever want to live in the moment? Forget all your problems just for a hour?"

"Okay."

"But first we are getting something to eat."

oooooooo

"Brother and sister in the same place. That's kind of creepy." Dakota said joking.

"Can we get a couple of burgers and drinks to go?" Jake asked.

"I would but you'd have to as Dean if it's alright."

"Very funny." Dean said.

Dakota gave him a flirtacious smiled and went to the back.

"At least your watching her." Dawn laughed.

"Don't start. Where's Sam?"

"He's still trying to find out where the Pathway came from. He said he'll meet you later tonight here."

"So where are you two kids going this evening?"

"That's a secret." Dawn said.

"I hope it's not where I have to get my gun out on him." Dean said.

Dakota came with their food and drinks.

"See ya!" Dawn said before they hurried out the door.

"I MEAN IT!" Dean yelled.

And they laughed.

ooooooooo

"Can I get some more?" Jake asked.

"Your the one that wanted to get it." Dawn laughed giving him a shot of tequlia.

"You'd better not be drinking any." Jason warned. "Dean would kill me if I got you drunk."

"He would kill you more if he found out what we've been doing." She said kissing the side of his neck.

"Sounds like you two are in love." The guy doing Jake's arm said. Then the needle slipped on his arm. "Sorry. I quit smoking yesterday."

"Great." Jake groaned.

Dawn grabbed a fry from a cup and looked in shock. "EW!" she yelled dropping the fries.

"What?" Jake asked.

On the floor was someone's finger with a wedding ring. Just then Dawn's cell rang.

"Dean. What's wrong?" She looked at Jake.

"It happned again didn't it?"

"We have to go."

oooooo

"Dean what happned?" Dawn asked.

She didn't even notice that Sam was there.

"Dakota, killed her professor then herself. I found them." Dean looked haunted. "I've never seen anything like that. Not even by a demon. It's my fault."

"It's not." Jake said. "It's mine."

"No it's not. It's that damn computer game!" Dawn said.

"She was having problems with our professor and I didn't say anything because she was ashamed." Jake said.

"Jake, what the hells going on?" His Uncle asked.

"I don't know. All I know it has to do with a computer game." Jake said.

"A computer game?!" He said not believing him.

"It's the truth." Sam said. "I've been trying to track the company for the last 2 days and no one knows where it came from."

"I'll talk to the F.B.I. see what I can find out. Jake, why don't you stay with me this weekened?"

"Thanks." Jake said.

"Okay this has to stop now." Dean said angry.

"I agree but we can't do anything until we know where the game came from." Sam said.

"I'm calling dad. He might know something. You two hide out at the cabin. From what it looks like Jake you could be next."

"Let's go." Dawn said.

Sam waited until they drove off. "This is real, Dean. We've never faced anything like this."

"Now would be a good time for a vison." Dean said playing.

"I can't just turn it on and off Dean." He said getting angry everytime he said that.

"Let's get to work. I want to find the son of a bitch that did this to Dakota."

oooooo

"This place is beautiful." Dawn said as they got out of his car.

"Yeah. I come out here alot to hunt."

"Poor little animals?"

"Big huge animals." He said wrapping his arm around her.

They walked around back.

"Jake didn't hear you pull up." His Uncle said. "I see you brought your lady friend." He said grinning.

"It's not-" Jake began.

"I'm just messing with you. I was your age once. I've got to go and talk to my boss. Be safe."

"That's a laugh." Jake said.

"Well if it's a laugh then you won't want to have some fun then." She said rubbing his back.

"I'm up for fun."

They were inside making out when he got a glimps of something. "Jake, what is it?"

"We have to go."

ooooo

"Jake what did you see?" Dawn asked.

Jake saw his Uncle's car. "Shit!"

He hurried and ran out of the car and yelled.

Dawn looked and she wanted to throw up. Jake kept hitting the car door until he sat down.

ooooooo

A few days later they were all at his Uncle's funeral including Sam and Dean seemed to be in shock. The deaths kept happening one after another and they couldn't stop it.

"What are you going to do?" Dawn asked after the funeral.

"Talk to the priest. I know it's the devil doing it. I saw it."

"The devil can't be stopped, Jake."

"How can you be so sure after everything you've seen. Everything dies eventually."

"Not him."

"Don't be to sure about that. I thought you were on my side!"

"I am! I understand that your angry!"

"Of course I'm angry! My friends are dead! It's starting to take my family! Dawn you went through the same thing loosing your mother and sister! You know how I feel!"

"Jake, I love you. I want to get him as much as you do but we can't find anything!"

"Whatever we're looking for it's not on the internet. It's in here." He said. "You can help me or-"

"I've been helping you! So have my brothers. Don't you dare act like I don't want this as much as you do." She said angry.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's just talk to the priest and we'll go from there."

"Okay."


	17. DeVour Part 5

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

"Jake, I'm surprised your asking me this." The priest said.

"Something's been happening."

"I know. I've seen the signs."

"How do I stop it?"

"You can't stop the devil, Jake. Just like no one can get rid of God."

oooooo

"You sure you want to do this?" Dawn asked.

"This guy knows what's going on. We need all the information we can get."

"It's just creepy. How can someone worship the devil and then go back to believing God?"

"There's a lot of things that we don't know."

He knocked on the door and a guy in his 50's answered.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Jake. I called an hour ago for an appointment."

"I charge $50 an hour."

Jake gave him the money.

"I should charge more though. Come in."

They walked in and took a seat. "Nice place." Dawn said.

"Yeah the only thing I have left. Beside's my dog here."

"She's beautiful."

"What do you want to know?"

"You used to worship the devil right?" Jake asked.

"That's right."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because it made my life a living hell. I was charged for a muder that I didn't commit. I spent most of my life trying to clear my name. Lost all my friends my family doesn't speak to me anymore. That's what the devil costed me. Like it's doing to you."

"How'd you know?" Jake asked shocked.

"Why else would you be here?"

"Here's got you there." Dawn said.

"You can't fight the devil, Jake. You can't run from it either."

"How'd you get away from it?"

"It left me alone when I didn't have anything left to live for. Don't let the same thing happen to you." He said it but he was looking at Dawn.

"Thank you." Jake said.

"Poor guy." Dawn said as they got in the car. Her cell rang and she anwered it. "Hello.

"Found it!" Sam said happy.

"You found where it came from?" She asked shocked.

"Yep. We've already been by there but couldn't find nothing on them." He said lamely.

"THanks, Sam."

"Where are you?"

"We talked to a guy. Same thing happened to him."

"And?"

"I'll tell you later. Bye, Sam." She hung up. "They found the company."

"Let's go."

They drove to the company.

"I know that guy." Jake said.

"How?"

"I saw him in a vision after I met you."

"You think he has something to do with this?"

"Yes."

He pulled out onto the road and followed him.

ooooooo

"Jake, I knew you'd follow me." the guy said.

"I want to know why." Jake said.

"Because you were taken from us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Those people you call your parents took you from us."

"My parents are good people."

"You were never their son. Your the prince of darkness! You could have had anything you ever wanted but you gave that up for miserable human life!"

"SHUT UP! THEY ARE MY PARENTS!" Jake yelled so angry that Dawn jumped back. She never seen this side of him.

"They took you when your mother was weak. You can get out of this miserable life. Just give in."

"Or what?"

"Or else your girlfriend dies."

"NO!" Jake roared and pushed the guy over the balcany and into the pool.

"Jake, you killed him." Dawn said shocked.

"I didn't mean to."

"Sure you did buddy." Conrad said.

They both turned around and saw him. "Conrad?" Dawn asked shocked.

"See you two are still together. Give in Jake. Hell ain't all that bad." Conrad said before disappearing.

"What the hell is going on?" Dawn said freaked.

"I know where to go."

oooooooo

"Jake, we can't do this. Let me call Sam and Dean."

"No. I'm ending this now."

They went into the cabin.

"I kow who you are." Jake said.

The woman turned around and Dawn looked the opposite direction embaressed.

"I had to show you."

"So you kill my friends? My family?" He said angry.

Dawn had her cell out and dialed Dean's. She didn't say anything but left it on. Something didn't feel right about this.

"You were taken from me. Come." She said and went outside.

They went outside and Jake looked up and yelled. Dawn was shocked.

"Either you take your birth right or I'll kill her."

"Don't you touch her." He threatened.

"Don't make me, Jake. Join me. You can be happy."

"Fine."

"NO!" Dawn yelled.

The devil flew her and she landed against the tree trunk that Jake's parents were hanging from. She saw Jake hug her then pull a knife out and stabbed it. Dawn's eyes widened when the devil took it's true form and went after Jake.

"JAKE!" She yelled. That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

oooooo

"You okay miss?" A officer asked her.

She opened her eyes and saw it was morning. She tried to sit up and she groaned.

"Easy just relax. You were lucky."

"Lucky?" She asked confused.

"You made it out alive."

She got up and looked around. It looked like a blood bath. She then saw Jake being arrested.

"Wait! He didn't do it!" She yelled.

"His finger prints are everywhere. You don't have to defend him anymore."

"I'm not! He's innocent." She ran over to the car and saw Sam and Dean pull up.

"Dawn, forget about me." Jake said.

"No. You didn't do this. I'll take a lie detector test if I have to. I'm not going to lose you."

"Miss you have to step back." A officer said.

"No!"

"Dawn." Dean said.

"Where were you?! I called you!" She cried.

She watched as the police car drove off.

"We came as fast as we could. I'm sorry."

"We're not leaving." She said.

"Dawn." Sam said.

"He's innocent! He didn't do this! You want to leave that's fine! I'm going to stay to help clear his name!"

Sam and Dean looked at her with worried eyes. They'd never seen her like this.

**A/N: Okay. So there's my version for DeVour. Dean and Dawn both hooked up and now I'm going to do Sam in Provenance for the next chapter. I was thinking of throwing in House of Wax later on. **


	18. Provenance

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

One month later...

"A couple was found murdered in their bedroom. No sign of forced entry or break in." Sam said.

"And I care because?" Dawn said.

They were in another bar. She was drinking soda while Dean was flirting at the bar. He didn't waste no time getting over Dakota's death.

"Dawn, I know your upset still but we have a job to do."

"Our job didn't help, Jake."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"I'm not even sure if he's reading the letters that I sent him."

"He just wants you to have a life."

"Whatever. If we have a job to do shouldn't Dean be over here?"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

Dean looked annoyed and walked over.

"This better be good."

"Two couples were found murdered." Sam said.

"So?"

"They bought a painting at an auction house that night."

"You think maybe it's the painting?"

"Could be. We should check it out."

"We will. In the morning." Dean said going back to a couple of girls.

ooooooo

"They sure got rid of the couples stuff fast." Sam said.

They walked to the car and knew that Dean had a hangover.

Sam went around and honked the horn and Dean jumped.

They both laughed.

"That is so not cool." Dean said groaning.

"It's always fun until it kicks in afterwards." Dawn said getting in the car.

"Did you find it?" Dean asked.

"The couples stuff's gone." Sam said.

"Where? Isn't that kind of fast?"

"It was a week ago." Sam said.

"Where's all their stuff?"

ooooo

"Great." Dawn said.

"What?" Sam asked as they walked in the auction house.

"Stuck up prissy people. Just what I need."

Dean laughed. He grabbed some champagne.

"You sure you need that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm sure dad." Dean said and drank.

"How you can still stand up amazes me." Dawn said. "Hey is that the painting?" She pointed.

"You guys interested in it?" A pretty young woman asked around Sam's age.

"Um, I'm Sam and this is Dean and Dawn. We're art buyers. What do you know about that painting?"

"Not much. Just that it freaks me out."

Dean smiled.

"Dean, can I get you some more mini kish?" (Sorry for spelling it wrong)

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks. Well we'll leave you two alone. Come on Dawn." Dean said.

"Sorry sometime's my brother can be an ass." Sam said.

"The girl is she your sister?"

"Yeah. She's not usually like this. She was in a relationship that ended badly about a month ago."

"Perfectly understandable. So you guys in town long?"

"Um, probably for a few days."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Sam."

oooooo

They all check into a motel room and was shocked at how it was decorated.

"Huh." They all said.

"So, that Sarah chicks nice uh?" Dean said.

"I'm going to take a shower." Dawn said going in the bathroom.

"Yeah."

"Did you find anything out about the painting?"

"She was going to tell me when before her father kicked me out.

"Well you know what you have to do then don't you?"

"Dean, no. The girls are more your thing."

"It wasn't my but she was checking out."

"Dean, no."

"Sometime's you got to take one for the team. Last time it was me and Dawn now it's your turn." He said handing him his cell phone.

"This sucks." Sam said dialing.

ooooooo

"I'm surprised you called." Sarah said. "Surprised but glad. But you seemed to be having trouble getting out would you like to have dinner"

"I don't date alot. Ever actually."

"It's okay. I like you, Sam."

"Here's your wine list." A waiter said.

Sam was looking through it.

"I'm not sure about romeo here but I'll have a beer." Sarah said.

Sam looked up in shock. "Make that two." He said embaressed.

"So you were an artist?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. A terrible one. I guess that's why I'm a buyer now. What about you?"

"I was going for law school."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. I plan on going back though."

"I hope so. I can tell that you have alot of talent Sam Waters."

oooo

"How was the date?" Dean asked when Sam came in.

"Fine. Did you find anything out?"

"Issah Merchant. Portrait was taken in 1910."

"You found all that out on your own?" Sam said shocked.

"No. Dawn looked before she went out."

"Where'd she go?"

"I guess she wanted to be alone. So, we gonna burn this thing tonight or what?"

ooooo

The guys broke into the Auction House and Dean grabbed the painting. They took it outside and Dean lit it on fire.

"Ugly ass thing. If you ask me we're doing the art world a favor." Dean said.

oooooooo

Dawn was still sleeping the next day when Dean was looking through everything.

"We have a problem. I can't find my wallet."

"How is it my problem?" Sam asked annoyed.

"I think I left it in the wherehouse last night."

"Your kidding me?"

"Let's go."

ooooooo

"I can't believe you lost your wallet Dean." Sam said as they looked around.

"Hey guys." Sarah said.

"Sarah. Hi." Sam said shocked.

"I thought you were leaving."

"We are."

"Oh Sam before I forget here's that $20 buck I owe you." Dean said smiling.

Sam looked at him in shock and took the money.

"I'll leave you two kids alone." Dean said leaving.

"I had a good time last night."

"Me too."

"Your staying then for another day?"

"OH MY GOD!" Sam yelled shocked.

"What is it?"

"That painting is so good. You sure you don't know anything about it?"

"No."

"Are you going to sell it?"

"As much as my father wants to I won't let him."

"Good. Just don't sell it."

"So your staying then?" She asked again.

"Yeah. I'll call you later." He left.

"Okay." She said to herself.

oooooo

"I don't get it we burned the damn thing, Dean."

"Thank you captain obvious. You sure the painting was different?"

"Yeah. The father's looking straight now."

They were at the local library.

"We should have had Dawn look it up." Sam said.

"I don't want to bother her unless we have to. She's going through it pretty rough." Dean said.

"So you boys wanted to know about the Merchant family?" A guy in his 60's asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Their were rumors that the wife was going to leave the husband. That was unheard of back then. Instead of wanting to be the talk of the town he-" The guy used his finger to make a prentend cut across his throat.

Dean laughed. Sam looked at him weird.

"He's a good narrator." Dean said in defense.

ooooooo

"So you going to call, Sarah?" Dean asked grinning.

"Dean, is that all you ever think about?"

"I was just trying to get you hooked up."

"Why is that so important to you?"

"It's not. I was just thinking then you wouldn't be so crabby all the time. Look I don't mean no disrespect but this has to do with Jessica am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Now I don't know what it's like to loose somebody like that but I would think she'd want you to be happy."

"Like Dawn is right now?"

"I get it. You and Dawn both lost someone that you cared about but it's okay to be happy once in awhile Sam."

"Fine." Sam grabbed the phone. "Sarah, hi. Yeah you too. Listen me and my brother are interested in buying the painting. What? Sarah, I need an address right now."

ooooooo

"What the hells going on?" Sarah asked.

"You should have come." Sam said.

"Like hell. Evelyn's a friend. You said she was in danger what kind of danger?"

Dean kicked the door open and they ran in.

"Evelyn? It's me Sarah Blake." She said. She walked up to Evelyn.

"Sarah don't." Sam said.

But it was too late. Evelyn's head came off and Sarah screamed.

ooooo

"This was the kind of thing I was talking about Dean."

"I want to know what the hell is going on." Sarah said.

"The paintings alive. It's the one that's killing those people." Sam said.

"No that's crazy." Sarah said.

"You saw the painting move."

"It was a reflection. Bad lighting."

"Welcome to our world." Dean said.

"Sarah, where ever this thing goes people die."

"Well then you better show me." She said.

"Sarah, no. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to say I'm not scared but I am scared. But I'm not going to hide either. You coming?"

"Sam, marry that girl." Dean said.

ooooooo

"You guys seem really comfortable doing this." Sarah said holding a flashlight.

"I tried to warn you." Sam said.

"You could help you know." Dean said shoveling dirt.

"You like burning bones." Sam said.

"I hate you."

ooooooo

"So what are we doing here? I thought you guys fixed it." Sarah said.

"Better safe than sorry." Sam said getting out of the impala.

They went into the house and looked at the picture. "Sam. I'm no expert or anything put where's the little girl?"

Sam looked at the painting and noticed the girl and the cutter was gone.

"Oh shit." Sam said.

"That doesn't sound good." Sarah said.

Just the the front door slammed shut.

"Need to find salt, iron anything to ward the spirit off."

"Sam."

Sam looked. The ghost of the little girl was dragging a doll with the piece from the painting.

"That is just so wrong." Sarah said.

"Stay back." Sam said. He grabbed a iron poker from the fireplace and was going to swing at the ghost whent it disappeared. His phone rang.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"It's the little girl."

"But I thought we got everything."

"Sam. What about the childs doll." Sarah said.

"What?"

"Back then they used to make the dolls exactly like the kids. Even had their real hair on it."

"Dean, Sarah thinks it's the dolls hair."

"Of course it is." He said hanging up and driving to the cemetary.

"He's on his way there. We just have to fight the girl off." Sam said.

"Evelyn, doesn't have any salt."

"Low sodium freaks!"

Just then they were tossed against a wall.

ooooooo

Dean hopped out of the impala and ran inside the mosolium. He was banging the glass with his gun and turned around to get something else to break the glass when it clicked in his head.

"Come on Dean!" He said to himself and shot at the glass. It broke and he grabbed the doll and lit the dolls hair on fire. "This better be it." He grumled as he watched it burn. He got his phone out and dialed Sam's. "You good?"

"Yeah." Sam said hanging up.

ooooooooo

"Where do you want this panting?" A man asked Sarah.

"Take it out back and burn it." The guys looked at her weird. "I'm serious. Thanks guys."

"Are you sure you want to burn it?" Dean joked.

"What'd you find?" Sarah asked.

'"The little girl was adopted and Issah took her in. She killed his wife and kids and then herself after Issah tried to cover for her." Sam said.

"And all this time we thought it was Issah. Poor guy." Sarah said.

"He tried to do a good thing and it bit him in the ass." Dean said.

They both looked at him like he was nuts. "I'll go wait in the car." He said leaving.

"So your really leaving this time."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Sarah."

"Don't be. You and your brother probably saved a lot of people by getting rid of the painting. I understand this is what you do. Though I kind of hoped I would have spent more time with your sister."

"She's going through some things."

"I know. Maybe next time."

"Maybe."

He just looked at her for a minute then started kissing her.


	19. House of Wax Part 1

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

Two Month's Later...

"We're are we headed?" Sam asked.

"A town called Ambrose. Dad wants us to go there." Dean said.

"Why? This better not be another sick hick town." Dawn said.

Dean laughed. "People disappear when they go by it. Don't make it out alive."

"I hate this." Dawn muttered.

"I hear the town has a Wax Museum." Dean said grinning.

"Where'd you hear that?" Dawn frowned.

"From me." Sam said. "I looked it up. It was originally own by Trudy Sinclair."

"Who own's it now?"

"Don't know. She had two sons but it doesn't say anything about their name's."

"Give me that." She said taking the laptop.

"I hate it when you do that." Sam grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "It says that she was a famous wax scupltor at the time so there has to be some articals somewhere about her life."

"Sam, I thought you were the smart one." Dean said.

"Shut it, jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean turned up the stero Hearts Crazy On You was playing.

oooooo

"I can not believe there are no motels where dad sent us!" Dean whined.

"Looks like were going to have to camp out." Dawn said.

"We hate camping." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"There's no Wendigo this time."

"Fine." Dean pulled the car and parked. He pulled out a couple of blankets and their duffle bags for pillows. "We should be getting paid for this." Dean groaned.

"Can't we at least sleep in the car?" Sam said.

"You going to be cramped in there with your long legs." Dawn said. "Ohh! We can play truth or dare!"

"No." Sam said as they laid their blankets out on the ground.

"Why not? Scared Sammy?" Dean taunted.

Dawn smirked. "Fine." He said. "But I get to go first."

"Bring it on." Dean said as they sat down.

"Truth or dare Dean."

"Truth."

"Is it true that you wet the bed when you were 14?"

Dawn laughed. "Hey I had a nightmare!" Dean said.

"Sure." Dawn said.

"Okay. Sammy. Truth or dare."

"Dare." He grumbled.

"I dare you to run around butt naked." Dean said grinning.

"Ew! No!" Dawn said horrified.

"Close your eyes then." Dean said smiling.

"Bitch." Sam said giving him the evil eye.

"Sammy tell me when it's over. I don't trust Dean." She said covering her eyes.

"It's over." Dean said.

"No it's not." Sam grumbled.

Dawn had her eyes closed for what seemed like forever. Dean was laughing so hard she thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"I'm done." Sam said.

"Is it safe to open them?"

"Yeah."

She opened them. She felt sorry for Sam.

"Sorry. Sam."

"Hey Dawn, I've got something to show you." Dean said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Here." Dean handed her his cell phone.

"EW!" She dropped the phone in horror. "Dean, your gross!"

He was laughing so hard his face was beat red.

"You took a picture of me!" Sam said angry.

"Yeah I did." Dean said. "Oh. If only dad could see it. Great game, Dawn."

"I am scarred for life!" Dawn said still with a horrified look on her face.

oooooo

Later that night they had fallen asleep. Dean was doing his annoying snoring sound. Dawn woke up not sure by what. She got up and looked around. She was in shorts and one of Dean's old rock band shirts. She went over to the impala for some reason that she couldn't quiet place.

"What are you doing?"

Dawn almost screamed. "Sam! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"I heard a noise. It sounded like it was coming from over here."

"Are you sure it's not Dean's snoring?"

"I'm sure.

"Let's get back to bed. We have a early day tommorrow."

They walked back to their make up beds. "You want to break Dean's cell phone?" Dawn asked laying back down.

"Wait until we get to a regular town that has cell phones." Sam said falling right back to sleep.

oooooooo

The next morning they woke up and packed.

"Dean, did you look in a mirror?" Dawn asked smiling.

"No. Why?" She took her cell phone out and took a picture of him. "No reason." She said smiling.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror. His hair was sticking straight up. "Damn it. Let's get this job over with." He said cracking his back.

"Rough night?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seemed to be sleeping pretty good to us."

Dawn laughed and they got in the car. Dean started it up.

"Shit!" Dean said.

They got out of the car and popped the hood.

"Fan belt." Sam said holding it up.

"It looks like some one cut it." Dean said angry.

"Are you glad dad sent us here?" Dawn said.

"He's owning me a fan belt." He closed the hood.

"What now?"

"I guess we walk to Ambrose." Sam said.

"What? No! I'm not leaving my car alone." Dean whined.

"We'll go." Sam said.

"I don't know." Dean said.

"Look Dean we need that fan belt."

"Who even knows if that deserted town has one?"

"We'll just have to see."

"Fine." Dean groaned. "Stay close and be careful."

"We'll call every 20 minutes." Sam said.

"Deal."

oooooooooo

"So some one was brave enough to mess with the impala." Dawn said laughing as they walked.

"Not good for us though."

"We were going there anyways." Dawn said.

"Yeah. Hope Dean's going to be okay by himself. It's only a couple of miles away from the town."

"Sam, I'm really sorry about last night."

"You didn't know Dean was going to do that."

Just then a beat up truck pulled up and stopped. "You need a lift?" A redneck looking guy asked.

"Yeah. We're having some car problems. Our fan belts broken." Sam said.

"Bo has some in Ambrose." The guy said.

"Bo?"

"He own's the gas station. Hop in I'll give you a lift."

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Dawn said begging.

"Excuse us."

"Take your time." The guy said.

"Sam, he's a redneck!" She whispered.

"So?"

"Have you forgotten about our luck with them?"

"He's just giving us a ride, Dawn."

"To the town that make's people disappear!"

"We were going there anyways! Get in the truck, Dawn!"

"I'm kicking your ass if this happens again."

They got in the truck and the guy started driving.

"You folks passing through?" The guy said. He had bad breath.

"Road trip." Sam said.

"Ain't that something? Must be exciting. See a lot of weird stuff?"

"Loads." Dawn said.

Sam shot her a look.

"Can you open the window?" She asked.

"Sorry. Kind of get used to the smell." The guys said rolling it down.

Dawn noticed a knife an d she hit Sam's arm. He looked and just shrugged.

"So how long you two been together?"

"Uh, we're brother and sister." Sam said.

"Sorry. You two just looked like a cute couple."

"Not again!" Dawn groaned.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." He didn't know about the time with her and Dean when they were looking for that scarecrow.

"Hey have you guys heard of the 'Fan Belt' song?" The guy asked them.

"No." They both said unsure.

"It's the best! You ready?!"

They both nodded yes.

"I broke a fan belt. I broke a fan belt. I broke a fan belt the damn fan belt broke. Come on you know the words!"

Sam started to say it and Dawn just looked at him weird like he should be locked up.

"That's it! You got it! Can't believe you learned it that quick! Wanna hear another one?" The guy asked grinning.

"How much further is it?" Dawn asked.

"Just around the bend there." The guy said pointing.

"It's a stream."

"You have to get out and walk. After that it's only a 15 minute walk."

"Sam, we can get out and walk." Dawn said.

"We're almost there." Beside's he liked the guy.

"SAM!"

"Get out then!" The guy pulled to a stop. "I try to do something nice and it blows up in my face!"

"It's not like that man." Sam said. "She's just touchey."

"Whatever. Happy walking."

"We can't get out. There's no handle." Dawn said.

The guy got out of the truck and went around and opened it. "GET OUT THEN!"

They got out quickly and the guy slammed the door shut. He got back in his truck and squeeled off.

"Nice going, Dawn."

"Sam, have I ever been wrong about my vibes before?"

"No. We'd better call, Dean."

"Where are you?" Dean asked on the other end.

"We're walking into the town now." Sam said.

"That was fast."

"Got a ride. How's everything there?"

"Fine. Just listening to my music without anyone telling me to turn it off."

"I'll call you after we get the belt."

"Be safe." Dean said and hung up.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get the Fan Belt and head back. I'd feel safer if I knew what Dean was doing."

"I know what you mean."

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile to post. So am I doing okay? I wanted to put my own humor in. **


	20. House of Wax Part 2

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

"This town's empty." Dawn drawled. "Oh! Puppies! Poor little guys."

"Come on." They went to the gas station. "Great that guy's not here."

"Well he has to be. He's probably the one that's killing people."

They walked back outside.

"What about the church?"

"A killer in a church. That's just wrong."

Sam opened the door and looked shocked. A guy in his early 30's turned and looked at them.

"Sorry." He said closing it.

"A killer in a church praying?" Dawn smirked.

"Dawn, we don't know that it's even him."

"Yeah, right."

Just then the door opened and the man came out with a pack of smokes.

"Can I help you?" He asked glaring at them.

"Uh are you, Bo?" Sam asked.

"Depends. How'd you hear about me?"

"I was told that you run the local gas station. I need a fan belt."

"You walk in on a funeral for a fucking fan belt?" The guy snapped.

Dawn didn't trust him. "We didn't know there was a funeral going on. The doors were closed." She said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap it's just some one very close to me passed away. Tell you what after the funeral I can get you the fan belt." He offered.

"Thanks." Sam said.

The guy went back in and they started walking through the little town.

"You think the funeral was for someone he killed?" Dawn asked.

"This is too weird." Sam said. "Hey there's the Wax Museum." Sam said going towards it.

"We are not going in there." Dawn said.

"Why not? You scared?" Sam taunted.

"When dad sends us here for a reason. Yeah."

Sam touched the wall to the building. "It's Wax. All wax."

They went in. "Hate to see what happens if this ever caught on fire." She joked.

"They look real." Sam frowned looking at the figures.

"You don't think that they are do you? It's impossible! And creepy."

Sam put a finger out and put it in front of a figures eyes and moved it back and forth. "SHIT!" He jumped back.

"What?" Dawn ran over.

"Your right. That's a real human in there." He said panting.

"Oh my god. We better call, Dean."

Sam took his phone out. "Damn it. Low battery."

Dawn whipped hers out and called him. "Dean."

"What'd you find?" He asked.

"We are in the wax museum right now and your not going to believe this but the wax figures are real people."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked shocked.

"Posititve. Sam, just confirmed it."

"Get the hell out of that place right now. Forget about the fan belt."

"But Dean-"

"I'm going that way. You and Sam stay out in the woods." He hung up.

"He wants us to get out of here." Dawn said.

"So we're just going to leave them like that?"

"Sam, we can't do anything! Their wax if we move them they'll fall apart!"

They ran outside and was almost past the gas station when Bo appeared. They stopped panting.

"Sorry it took so long. I can get you that fan belt now."

"That's okay. We just called a tow truck." Dawn said.

Sam looked at her. "You sure? Fan belt's cheaper than a tow truck."

"We're sure." Sam said.

"Okay."

Bo wacked Sam on the back of his head with a crow bar. Dawn screamed. "Sam!" She knelt down by him. The back of his head was starting to bleed. "Why'd you do that to him?"

"Couldn't let you folks leave just yet." Bo said.

Dawn was trying to drag Sam but she couldn't move him.

"I wouldn't be to worried about him at the moment."

Dawn pulled her gun out on him. "Get away from him!"

Bo's eyes were wide with shock. "You always carry that thing?"

"Don't move!"

"Your not going to shoot me with that thing." He said smiling.

"Don't be to sure." She raised the gun and fired but missed him.

He kicked the gun out of her hand and they struggled on the ground. "Your a fiesty one. I like fiesty." Bo said.

She tried to kick him but he held her legs down with one hand.

"I don't think I'm going to turn you. I want you to be my wife."

"Why do I attract people like you!"

"Because your a pretty little thing.

"Let, Sam go."

"No can do. See my brother needs a new art project and Sam looks just what he needs."

"No! Help!" She screamed. He punched in the face causing her to black out.

oooooooooooo

Dean wasn't sure how far away the town was. Maybe a mile away now. No one better touch his car or he'll kill them. He tried dialling Dawn and Sam's phones but all he got was their voice mails. He started to run to town.

ooooooooooo

Dawn came to tied to a chair. Or funky looking medical chair. She could hear the sound of tape ripping and felt it pierce the skin of her arm hairs.

"Your awake. Did want to hit you too hard."

She tried to move but he had her tied down.

"No use in struggling darling."

"Where's Sam?"

"I believe he's getting his due right now. I'll tell you Vincent was really happy when I brought him your brother."

"If you turn himi-"

"Can't do anything, Dawn."

Just then they heard a noise upstairs. "HELP!" Dawn yelled.

Bo grabbed a scapple and pressed it against her throat. "You make one more sound and I'll gut you. You understand?" She nodded yes. "Good." He pulled something out of his pocket. "No!" He slapped her and held her still as he put crazy glue to her lips. She was screaming as he put his mouth to hers and blew on it. She heard a sound of a gun cock.

"Get the hell away from her!" Dean yelled pointing a shot gun at him.

"You must be the other brother." Bo smiled.

"And you must be the asshole that's killing people."

"Smart mouth."

"I've been told that before. Now step the hell away from my sister!"

Bo moved to the side with his hands up. "Your sister tried to do the same thing. Your not going to shoot."

Dean shot the gun straight in his heart. Bo fell to the ground with his dead eyes wide in shock. Dean dropped the gun and went over to Dawn. He pulled her lips apart.

"You okay?"

"We need to find, Sam." She said as Dean cut through the tapes.

"Come on!" He said grabbing his shot gun. They ran outside. "Where do you think he is?"

"The Wax Museum! Bo gave Sam to his brother Vincent."

"Great another psycho. He better be the last one in this town!"

They ran in the museum and Dean stopped. "Cool." He said for a minute before they ran off again.

"You think he's downstairs?" Dawn asked.

"Have to be. I hope he's still alive."

They snuck downstairs very quietly. Dawn almost gasped when Dean put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Sam was strapped to a table out of his clothes in just his boxers. Vincent just finished doing a poorly sewing on Sam's chest. Sam looked like he was paralyized.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Dean yelled.

Vincent jumped not expecting people. He saw the shot gun and stepped away from Sam. Dawn ran to Sam.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dawn pleaded. She noticed he had a cut on his ankle. She was rewarded when he groaned trying to speak. She undid the straps on him but he couldn't move.

"I should kill you." Dean said. "How is he?"

"He's got some kind of cut on his ankle. I think he was given something so he can't move."

Vincent then grabbed Dawn and she kicked him in the leg. He let go of her and Dean shot at him. Vincent dropped face down on the ground.

"Sammy, he bud. Sorry I'm late." Dean said looking at him.

Sam's eyes just looked at him. "Oh right!" Dean tossed Sam over his shoulder and they walked out.

"Shouldn't we burn the thing down?" Dawn asked.

"Why?" Dean asked. "In case you haven't notice I have a paralyized brother over my shoulder."

"So no one can do it again!"

"Fine. Torch it!"

"Yeah!" She said clapping her hands.

**A/N: Okay I know it wasn't exactly like the movie but I didn't think it was like Sam and Dean to get captured like that when they fight evil everyday. And at the beginnning I did say some things have been changed. Hope you guys liked it.**


	21. Dead Man's Blood

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

A week later Sam was checked out of the hospital. Dean and Dawn found out that Vincent had used siccors on his ankle. Sam still walked with a little limp. They checked into a motel room and Dawn was checking any e-mails on Sam's laptop.

"I don't ever want to go through that ever again." Sam said dropping on the bed.

"Me neither. At least you didn't have your lips super glued." Dawn said.

"At least you didn't have your ankle cut by siccors or having to be paralyized." Sam shot back.

"Will you two stop it?" Dean said coming out of the shower. "It's over. Those freaks are burning in hell."

"Do we know someone named Elkins?" Dawn asked.

"Why?" Dean came over and looked at the screen.

"There's an e-mail from him. Daniel Elkins. He says he has something that dad's been looking for. He says if your reading this then I'm dead."

Sam grabbed their dad's journal and looked. "Daniel Elkins was a hunting friend of dad's. He taught him everything he knows."

"And now he's dead." Dean said.

"We have to go to Colorado." Sam said.

"Sam-"

"Dean he said he has something that dad's been looking for. What if it's about the demon?"

"Damn it."

oooooooo

They drove to Colorado and made it there in two days. It was night out when all three of them got out and looked in the cabin.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean joked.

Just then Dawn tripped on something in the dark. "No kidding."

"How is it we've never heard of this guy?" Sam asked.

"You know dad. He doesn't like to share much." Dean said.

"I'll vouch for that." Dawn said. Dean gave her a look.

"Dean, have you ever seen a case like this before?" Sam asked.

Dean walked over at it and looked. "No. But from the shape of it, it's a special type of gun."

"Guys I found some numbers." Dawn said.

Dean took the paper and looked at it. "It looks like a mailbox number."

ooooooooo

At the local post office Dawn did the combination.

"It's a letter."

"Should we open it?" Sam asked.

They got inside the impala.

"Elkins sent us that e-mail for a reason." Dawn said.

Just then some one knocked on Sam's window.

"DAD?" They all said shocked.

John got in the backseat behind Dean. "Hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I heard about Elkins and went to his place when I saw you three."

"How come you didn't come in?" Sam asked.

"Had to make sure that I wasn't being followed by anyone or anything. Nice job at covering your tracks by the way."

"Learned from the best." Dean said.

Dawn rolled her eyes. Their father wasn't even back for two minutes and he's already sucking up. John took the letter and read it.

"Damn it. He had it the whole time."

"Had what?" Dawn asked.

"Did you guys see a gun case that looked like for a colt?"

"Yeah but it was empty." Sam said.

"Damn it."

"What's the deal about the colt?" Dawn asked.

John ignored the question. "We need to find the trail that took the colt."

"How? We don't even know what killed him." Sam said.

"Elkins was a vampire hunter." He said looking at Dawn.

"A vampire hunter?" She said shocked.

"Yeah. A damned good one too until he got to old. Their the ones that killed him."

"Vampires?" Dean said shocked. "Vampires? Really?"

"You can keep saying it Dean but they exsist." Dawn said.

"I know but vampires? That's a whole new league for us."

"For you but not for me." Dawn said smiling.

"That's why I need your help." John said.

"How?"

"When a vampire gets your scent it's for life right?"

"Yeah."

"I know you have friends that have information on certain vampires. I need you to ask them to look two up."

"What are their names?"

"Luthor and Kate."

"And I'm going to do it because?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, don't start." Dean warned.

She got out of the impala.

"Here we go." Dean said. "I thought you would have broke first." He said to Sam.

"Very funny." Sam said.

"Dawn, I get that your angry with me." John said.

"You have no idea! Did you know that Sam was nearly killed when you sent us on that hunt you sent us on!"

"This job is dangerous, Dawn. Things are going to happen." Dean said cutting in.

"You would stick up for him! He hasn't even been here for 5 minutes before you started kissing his ass!"

"Dawn, that's enough!" Dean yelled.

"Dawn, let's go talk for a minute." Sam said.

She glared at John before leaving with Sam over to a tree.

Dean and John watched as Sam tried to calm her down.

"She's always going to hate me isn't she?" John said.

"Dad this hasn't been easy for anybody. She even had a boyfriend for awhile."

"My 16 year old was dating?"

"Sam had a vison about a guy in trouble. It turned out that he's like Sam. The devil pinned murders on the guy and he's in prison now. Dawn hasn't been taking it well."

They looked back at Sam and Dawn.

"Dawn, you need to cool down." Sam said.

"Sam, you know I'm right about this. He comes and goes whenever he wants and expects us to follow orders when he comes back?"

"He doesn't expect us just Dean." Sam said.

She laughed. "Am I the only one feeling this way?"

"No. But you broke before I did." He said smiling. "Just try to get along. For me." He begged.

"Until you snap at him?"

"Yeah."

"Deal."

"Come here!" Dean yelled.

They ran over. "What is it?" Sam asked.

"A couple called 911 reporting a body in the middle of the road. When they got there the couple was gone." Dean said.

"Lets go." Dawn said.

"Your riding with me." John said.

"Why?"

"Because there's some things that we need to straight out."

Sam gave her a good luck look. "Here's my laptop." Sam said handing it to her.

"Why?" She said.

"So you can contact your friends."

"Fine."

They all got in their cars and took off.

Dawn was typing away at the computer.

"Dawn, I know you hate my guts." John said.

"It wasn't like it was any secret." She said looking at the screen.

"And I know that I'm not a good father. You don't have to tell me that. But I do care about you kids whether you believe me or not. I'm not asking you to care just put your anger away for what's to come."

"Something big is happening isn't it?" She looked at him.

"Yeah. It invovles Sam. You guys already know the reason why the demons after him but you don't know what he'll become if you don't protect him."

"No. I'm not listening."

"Dawn, it's important."

"You tell me but not Dean? He's stronger than any of us."

"I'm telling you first in case something happens to me or Dean."

"I hate this. You know Sam's going to hate me for not telling him?"

"No he won't."

ooooooooooooo

"You think she's killing him yet?" Dean asked.

"Well the truck hasn't swirved yet so I guess things are fine. She did have a point though."

"I know. But what can we do?"

"Stand up to him."

"Sam, I'm reallly not in the mood for this. "

oooooooooo

The guys were investigating the crime scene while Dawn was on the phone with Giles.

"Luthor and Kate." She said.

"Dear Lord." Giles said.

"That can't be good." She drawled.

"Dawn, these vampires are far worse than any we've ever faced."

"Tougher than Angelus, Spike and Drusilla?"

"Luthor makes Angelus look like a kitten."

"Oh. Good thing I called you then." She laughed a little.

Dean walked over to her and tried to tickle her when she hit him in his gut then he backed off.

"That hurt!" Dean cried.

"Who's that?" Giles asked.

"That's Dean."

"Sorry I asked." Giles said.

"You still don't hate him do you?"

"Dawn, do you still hate your father?"

"I hate you." She mumbled.

Dean walked back over to them holding his chest.

"She hits like a dude." Dean said.

"She still on the phone?" John asked.

"Yeah. It's been over an hour. I am not paying that phone bill dad." Dean said.

"You don't even pay for yours anyways." Sam said.

"Look Dawn can get all the resources we need to beat those vampires and to get the gun." John said.

Dawn walked up to them. "Did you find anything?" Sam asked.

She looked down. "Apparently these vampires can't be killed by a simple stake through the heart."

"What does?" John asked.

"Only decapitating their heads. And their not afraid of sunlight."

"Holy shit." Dean said. "I mean I don't know anything about vampires but some that can walk around in daylight?"

"Giles says it's like a nasty sunburn to them." She said.

"That's interesting." Sam said.

"And Giles is sending in reinforcemt for us." Dawn said.

"Who?" John asked.

oooooooooooo

They were waiting at a motel when there was a knock at the door. Dean went to answer it.

"Can I help you?" Dean said eyeing him weird.

"I was summond." The man said in a british accent.

"Spike!" Dawn ran and hugged him.

"Hey nibblet. You sure have grown." Spike said.

"This is our reinforcement?" Dean asked shocked. "He's a Billy Idol wanna be!"

"Just so you know he stole that look from me." Spike said glaring at him.

"Guys. Cool it." Sam said.

"Listen to the tall one shorty." Spike said.

"Your short too." Dean shot back. He walked over to Sam.

"Thank you for helping us." John said.

"I'm not helping you. I'm helping, nibblet here." Spike said. "So you need help getting a gun from a couple of vampires?"

"Luthor and Kate." Sam said.

"Damn. I was hoping I'd never have to see them again." Spike said.

"You know them? Wait a minute. I shouldn't be so shocked." Dawn said.

"What is this gun that you want so bad?" Spike asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Dean snarled.

"Pretty boys got attitude." Spike said.

"It's supposed to kill any demon." John said.

"Like vampires?" Spike said.

"Like the demon that's after Sam." Dawn said. "The one that broke this family apart."

"Does it have a name?"

"YED." Sam said.

"Tough bastard. Good luck there. Let's get this over with." Spike said.

"How is he going to be able to get past a bunch of vampires?" John asked.

"I am one." Spike said.

"WHAT?" Dean yelled shocked.

Spike turned and snarled at Dean. "Will you shut up! I've only known you for a few minutes and your getting on my nerves. You guys coming?" Spike asked as he walked outside.

John and Sam looked like they wanted to laugh. "Shut up." Dean said going outside.

"A vampires better than nothing." Dawn said.

oooooooooooooo

"Luthor still looks well as ever." Spike said as they watched from the woods.

"Of course he'd know them." Dean said.

Spike looked at him. "I can smell your fear. Is that why you yack so much?'

"Yes." Sam and Dawn said.

"Cover me." Spike said as he jogged over there.

"You have the strangest friends." Sam said as they followed him.

"At least I have some." She said.

They walked in the barn and Dawn's eyes grew wide. She'd never seen this many vampires in the same room.

Spike grabbed the colt and grinned. That was too easy. Just then a vampire screamed and he turned around.

"William the bloody?" Luthor said shocked. "Been a long time."

"Good to see you, Luthor." Spike said.

"Heard you've gone soft now."

"Really? Is that what vampires are saying about me?" Spike asked shocked.

"Yeah. They even say that you were in love with the Vampire Slayer that died. Your sick man."

"She was a cute little thingy ya know? Better looking than Kate." Spike said.

"Hey!" Kate said. "You always were an asshole!"

"Takes one to know one."

"Are we going to fight anytime soon?" Luthor asked.

"Not fighting." Spike said. He pointed the colt straight at Luthor's head and fired.

"LUTHOR!" Kate yelled in shock.

Luthor vanished before anyone could blink.

"I"m going to kill you!" Kate snarled.

"As I recall there was a time when you would have jumped my bones."

"KATE! Let's get out of here!" A vampie girl yelled.

"This isn't over, Spike!" Kate snarled.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I've never heard that one before."

They watched as the other vampires took off in shock.

"He's good." Sam said.

"I believe this belongs to you." Spike said handing John the colt.

"Thanks." John said.

"Don't mention it. Just make sure nibblet here stays alive or I'll come back and bite you." Spike said.

"Thanks for coming, Spike." Dawn said.

"Call if you need anything." Spike said getting on his motorcycle and taking off.

"He was friendly." Sam said.

"I don't have to tell you what this means." John said.

"We know dad. The fights just starting now." Dean said.

"We have to stick together. I'm ending this thing once and for all." John said.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I decided to throw Spike in at the last minute. Enjoy!**


	22. Salvation

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

They went back to their motel ro om after Spike left.

"You said you were going to tell us about the demon dad." Sam said.

"I've been tracking this thing." John said.

"That's why you disappeared." Dean said.

"Yeah. It knows I'm getting close to it. That's why I gave you boys cordinates. I wanted you far away from me so the demon couldn't get you."

"But it doesn't make any sense. Why would the demon be scared?" Sam asked.

"Because it knows that I know how to kill it now. Now that I have the colt it knows it's going to be dead."

"It just seems to easy." Dean said.

'"Listen guys. This demon is once scary son of a bitch. It makes everything we've ever faced like nothing."

"So this could be the end then for us?" Sam said. "Because of me."

"For the last time Sam. What happend to mom and Jess was not your fault!" Dean said.

"No but it's my problem. People have died because of me."

"And if you give in to the demon then their deaths will mean nothing." John said.

Just then his cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Yeah."

"Hello, John." Meg said.

"Who are you?"

"Your son Sam knows."

"What do you want?"

"I want the colt, John and I want it now!"

"I don't have it."

"Do you think I'm stupid! I'm in no moods for games, John. Someone here wants to say hello."

"John, don't listen to her-"

"Caleb?" John said shocked then he heard Caleb gurgling.

"Hear that sound John? It's the sound of your friend dying. Every time you say you don't have the colt I'll kill another one of your friends. Now John, where is the colt?"

"I have it."

"That's better. Now here's what I want you to do."

ooooooooooooo

"Dad this is suicide! You can't expect to hand her a fake colt!" Dean yelled.

"It's the only way, Dean."

"It's a trap." Dawn spoke for the first time.

"I know it is." John said.

"So you want to go and kill yourself and leave us without any parents?" Dawn asked.

"It has to be this way."

Just then Sam grabbed his head.

"Sammy!" Dawn said going by him.

Sam groaned in pain.

"Sam?" John said.

"We have to go to Salvation." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Because if we don't then another family's going to go through the same hell that we diid." Sam said.

"That's not going to happen. I'm counting on you boys to do this." John said. He handed them the colt.

"Dad be careful." Dean said.

"You too."

oooooooo

They were at a local hospital going through files in Salvation.

"You haven't said much since we got the colt." Sam said.

"I know. I just can't believe we have dad back and we're getting close to the demon." She said looking through files.

"I know. But right now-" He stopped when he got another vision.

"Sam."

"I know who it's going to be."

ooooooooo

Sam and Dawn watched the lady walk her baby in the stroller.

"You ready to do this?" She asked.

"Yeah."

They went across the street to the lady.

"Hi." Sam said.

"Hi." The lady said unsure.

"My name's Sam and this is my sister Dawn we just moved on the block."

"Oh." The lady seemed to relax now. "My name's Monica and this is Rosie."

"She's beautiful." Dawn said.

"Thank you. She's a good baby. Never cries just stares at everything."

"Must be easy to get sleep at night then." Dawn said.

"Yeah. With her I only have to wake up once a night. I felt like I won the lottery with her." She joked.

"How long have you lived here?" Sam asked.

"My husband bought the house just before Rosie was born. 6 months to the day."

"Wow. They sure do grow up fast don't they?"

"Yeah."

Just then a car horn honked. "There's daddy! I'm sorry I have to go."

"No. It was nice meeting you."

"You too. Welcome to the neighborhood." She said walked to her husband.

Sam and Dawn watched as the couple kissed and went inside.

"We can't let this happen to them." Dawn said.

"I know."

oooooooo

It was night and they were staked out in the impala.

"Come on dad answer your phone." Dean said hanging up. "You could have at least brought me when you guys met her."

"It didn't cross my mind." Dawn said as they watched the house.

"Listen Dean, I want to thank you." Sam said.

"For what?"

"Coming to get me at college. I just wanted to say it just in case-"

"Hold it. Don't give me the just in case crap. I'm not going to hear it. Nobody's dying tonight. Not you, me, Dawn, dad or that family. The only thing that's going to be dying is that evil son of a bitch."

"Guys." Dawn pointed at the house. The lights started flickering.

They got out of the impala and ran towards the house. Dean kicked the door in and they ran in. A baseball bat hit Dean in his back.

"Dean!" Dawn said.

"Get the hell out of my house!" The man said.

"We're here to help you!" Dean said.

"Honey?" Monica called from upstairs.

"MONICA GET THE BABY!"

She ran. "NO!" Sam yelled and ran after her. Dawn followed him. Sam shot at the demon and Monica dropped to the ground. Sam grabbed the baby when Dean ran in.

"Take the baby!" Sam yelled.

Dean grabbed it and Monica and ran outside.

"Sam, we have to go!" Dawn said trying to pull him out.

"It's in there!" Sam said.

"It's suicide! I'm not going to bury my brother after I had to with my sister!" Dawn begged.

Sam took one last look and ran outside.

"Where's Dawn?" Dean asked.

Sam turned around. "She was right beside me!" Just then the house blew up.

"NO!" They both yelled.

oooooooo

"You said your sister was in the house?" A firefighter asked them.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"I'm sorry sir but we didn't find any bodies."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked shocked.

"We checked three times just to be sure."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

oooooooo

At the motel.

"What the hell could have happend to her?" Dean asked.

"I should have stayed close to her."

"It's not yoru fault." Dean said. Just then his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Dean, so nice to hear from you." Meg said.

"Where's my father at?"

"He's with me. Along with your sister." She said.

**A/N: I know it was short. I promise John will be back in the next one.**


	23. Devil's Trap

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

"Where are you?" Dean asked.

"I want the colt Dean. I have daddy and sis. If I don't get it then I'll start killing them. You better bring it or else." She hung up.

"They have dad and Dawn." Dean said.

"So she's alive?" Sam said shocked.

"Yeah. But they won't be unless we give her the colt."

"Meg, always keeps her word."

"We need help."

ooooooooo

"Thanks for helping us." Dean said.

"You boys are in trouble." Bobby said. "They have them?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Here." Bobby said giving Dean a flask.

"This whiskey?" Dean asked.

"That's holy water. This one is." Bobby said and Dean drank.

"I can't believe you have these books. I've never seen anything like them." Sam said in awe.

"I do get around. How do you expect to get them back?" Bobby asked.

"Well-" Dean was cut off when the door flew open.

"I'm tired of playing games, Dean. I want the colt." Meg said.

"There has to be something else."

Meg threw him against a bookshelf.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, I really hate this. I thought we had something going." Meg said walking to him. "Did you really think you could beat us?"

"Actually yeah." Dean said getting up.

Meg looked up. "Crap."

"Gottcha."

oooooo

"You think your going to kill me?" Meg asked after she was tied up.

"I know I am. Read Sammy." Dean said.

"You little brat! You'll never see them alive ever again!" Meg screamed in pain.

"Be careful." Bobby said.

"Why?"

"That girls possessed. Can't you tell?" He asked shocked.

"Tell me this isn't happening." Dean said.

"It real, Dean."

"Are you trying to tell me that there's an innocent girl trapped in there?"

"Yes. You said she fell from a building window once you get the demon out that girls not going to live."

Dean looked at Meg. "I knew there was a reason why she didn't like me." He said.

"Dean, this isn't about girls liking you." Sam said.

"Your all weak and pathetic." Meg sneered.

"I'm not the monkey in the box." Dean smiled. "Where are they bitch?"

"Jeeze. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh I forgot. You don't."

"YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!" He punched her.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"You would hit a girl. Never treated one right." Meg said.

"Your no girl." Dean said. "Sam, continue."

Sam started reading.

"Your all going to die!" She yelled in paini.

"Maybe. But I'm taking you with us." Dean said.

"NO!" She yelled as black smoke escaped her body.

"Did it work?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah." Bobby said.

"Thank you." Meg said.

Sam and Dean went to untie her and she screamed in pain.

"It's okay." Dean said.

"The things I've done. I saw everything and I couldn't do nothing." She said.

Dean liked this Meg better. "Do you know where are dad and sister are at?"

"Sunrise." She said and went limp.

"You boys better get out of here." Bobby said.

"What are you going to tell the police?" Sam asked.

"Where do you think your daddy learned how to lie from? I think of something."

"Thanks again." Dean said.

"Go get them." Bobby said and they left.

ooooooooo

They were standing along the rivers edge. Dean noticed Sam was drawing on his trunk.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY CAR?"

"It's a symbol." Sam continues drawing.

"Yeah of what?"

"It's basically a lock box. It keeps demons from getting the colt while we get dad and Dawn."

"We're taking the gun with us."

"No we're not! If they get a hold of it then we don't have any leverage at getting them back at all!"

"Sam, what is it with you and dad? You both go off trying to get your selfs killed!"

"I thought this was what you wanted. Hell you even came and got me at Stanford! I'm just doing what dad would have wanted!"

"The thing that you and dad don't get is that me and Dawn are going to be the ones to burry you! I know she won't be able to handle that."

"Dean, put the colt in the trunk."

"Fine." He said.

ooooooooo

"Sunrise Apartments." Sam said as they got out of the car and walked towards it.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam walked into the building and waited until no one was around and pulled the fire handle down.

ooooooooo

"You know I wanted to be a fireman?" Dean asked as they were in uniforms walking in the building.

"Really?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah. They always get the chicks." He said grinning.

They knocked on a door. "This is the fire department. Anybody in there?" Sam yelled.

Dean kicked the door in and saw a man and a woman. He slammed the door shut and Sam poured holy water on them and kicked them in the closet.

"That's not going to keep them in there for long." Sam said.

"That's why I brought this." Dean said pouring salt around the door.

They went into the bedroom and saw John tied to a bed.

"Dad!" Dean was going to untie him.

"Wait!"

"What?"

Sam poured holy water on John. When nothing happened Dean untied him while Sam looked for Dawn.

"Did you find her?!" Dean yelled.

"No!" Sam was starting to panic until he opened the shower curtain and saw Dawn tied up in the bathtub with the shower running. "Dawn." He said turning the shower off and taking the gag out of her mouth. "You okay?" She just nodded yes and Sam cut her ropes off and helped her out of the tub.

"Dawn!" Dean said and hugged her. "Don't you ever do anything like that ever again!"

"I'll try not to." She said. Her face was bruised and she had trouble walking.

They climbed down the fire escape and landed in the alley when a guy came out of no where and started hitting Sam repeatedly on the face.

"SAM!" Dean yelled and shot the guy in the head. Sam looked and he had the colt.

oooooooooo

"You okay?" Dean asked Dawn as Sam was salting all the doors and windows.

"Yeah." She lied.

"What did they do to you?" He asked touching the side of her face.

"Dad's going to be mad that you used a bullet." She said changing the subject.

"You know he his, Dean." Sam said.

"I was trying to save my family." Dean said.

"I'm not angry with you." John said.

They all turned around.

"You did the right thing and I'm proud of you." He said.

"That's not dad." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked shocked.

"Dad would have been furious that we wasted a bullet."

"Give the boy a prize." John said his eyes turning yellow.

"I poured holy water on you." Sam said.

"You think that would really work on something like me? I thought you Winchester's were supposed to be smart. Isn't that right sweetie?"

They all looked at Dawn.

"Dawn, what didn't you tell us." Sam asked.

"I thought the demon was out of him." She said.

"Little Dawnie knows every inch of this meat suit now." It said with and evil smile.

"Bastard." Dean said.

"You still alive, Dean? I thought the reaper was supposed to kill you. All you people are like cockroaches."

Then Dean started screaming in pain as blood seeped through his shirt.

"DAD DON"T YOU LET HIM DO THIS!" Dean cried.

Sam was being held by a force against the wall.

"Why don't you make the colt float to you. Go ahead psyhic boy."

"Let them go." Dawn said. She had gotten a hold of the colt without any of them noticing.

"You shoot me you shoot daddy." It taunted. "Though there are some other things that I would love to do to you." It said grinning.

"Don't do it, Dawn!" Dean cried.

She pointed the gun and shot it in the leg. Black smoked escaped from John and the boys fell to the floor.

"Finish it! I can still feel it in me!" John cried.

Dawn just dropped the colt.

ooooooo

"I'm surprised at you. We all agreed that killing this thing is more important than anything." John said.

Sam looked in the mirror and saw Dean and Dawn. "Not everything."

"It's going to escape again."

"We still have one bullet left. We can find it again I mean-" Sam was cut off when a big semi crashed into the impala.

Dean was in the back of Sam's seat and Dawn was behind John's.

All the Winchester's were unconsious.

**The End**

**A/N:** **Don't worry I'm going to do a sequal for Season 2 but it won't be until September. I haven't seen the second season yet because I don't have cable. I'm waiting until it comes out on dvd. Hope you guys liked my version. **

**Spoilers Season 2**

**Jake will be coming back.**

**Sam may have a love interest.**

**Hint Hint. Someone from Angel. Can you guys guess who?**

**Until next time happy reading!**


	24. In My Time Dying

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural**

**Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.**

All four Winchester's were in the impala unconscious until Sam came too. He pulled out the Colt when he saw the possessed truck driver at the walk up to the driver's side window.

"You won't shoot me. You're saving that bullet," The truck driver said.

"Don't be to sure," Sam said pointing it at him.

Black smoke came out of the possessed driver and he fell to his knees.

"Did I do this?" The driver said mortified.

"Dad? Dawn? Dean!" Sam yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean walked down some stairs until he spotted a worker.

"Excuse me miss. I'm trying to find out about my family," Dean said. He watched as she acted like she didn't even notice him when he tried snapping his fingers but nothing. "That can't be good."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam walked into Dean's room and saw him hooked up to a bunch of tubes and machines that was keeping him alive.

"I'm going to come back Sam," Dean said still looking at himself lying in bed.

"How is he?" Dawn asked with her left shoulder in a sling.

"No change," Sam said worried.

"He's going to make Sam."

"Damn straight," Dean said.

"Have you seen dad?" Dawn asked.

"He's still in x-ray."

"What are we going to do Sam? Yellow-Eye's is still out there pissed off more than ever because Dean killed his-"

"I know. That's why I'm not leaving him. If the demon comes I'll be ready," Sam said.

"We'll all be ready," John said in a wheelchair.

"I hope your happy," Sam said.

"Don't start Sam," Dawn begged.

"Why are you suddenly defending him? Dean is in a coma because of his stupid obsession," Sam said angry.

"This thing

"Guy's stop," Dawn begged

"It killed both your mother's and Jessica. You said that you wanted revenge that you didn't want to be left out," John said sternly,"

"Don't do this here. Not in Dean's room," Dawn said angry.

"She's right," Sam said calming down a bit.

"I'm always right," She said with a joke.

"Not always," Dean said though they didn't hear him.

"Sam I need you to get some things for me," John said handing him a list.

"What's this?" Sam asked reading it.

"It's a protection spell from the demon," John explained. "Where's the Colt?"

"Bobby's getting everything out of the trunk as we speak," Sam said starting to get angry again. "Dawn you want to come with me?"

"No," She said shaking her head. "I'm not leaving Dean."

"Okay," Sam said walking out.

"Dawn, Dean's going to be fine," John said after Sam left.

"You don't know that. I mean I know Dean's going to make it-,"

"Damn straight," Dean said looking at his little sister who was close to tears.

"I can't lose anyone else dad," She said looking at him.

"I promise you that you won't lose Dean," John said sternly.

"What are you up to dad?" Dean asked.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Dean is going to be pissed," Sam said as he and Bobby were at the wreck yard.

"There's nothing left. I say we sell the scraps," Bobby said as Sam tried to hold his laptop but it fell apart in his hands.

"If there's one working part its enough for Dean."

"How's your sister doing?" Bobby asked.

"Not good. She's trying to be brave for everyone but I can see right through it. She won't leave Dean's side."

"Sounds like her."

"Dad wanted you to get some stuff for him," Sam said handing him John's list.

"What's does John want with this?" Bobby asked looking at Sam in shock.

"Protection from the demon," Sam said. "Why?"

"Nothing," Bobby said. "I'll get it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dawn was alone in Dean's room.

"Dean, you've got to wake up. I mean I could say one thing that might get you to wake up but it might get me grounded."

"What the hell Dawn?" Dean asked.

"Remember when we were hunting that scarecrow and the towns people got you? I panicked and drove the Impala to get Sam," She said wincing as she said 'drove' hoping that'd get Dean up.

"You what?" Dean nearly exploded.

She felt his had move when she was holding it. "I knew it," She said happy and scared. "Remember when I was with Jake and I didn't call your or Sam? Well I was with him the whole night."

"Son of a bitch," Dean said angry.

Dean and Dawn watched in shock as his hand started gripping hers hard.

"Dean that's hurts a little," Dawn said trying to pull his fingers off of her but it was know use.

"You should have took that one to the grave," Dean said.

"At least I know you're here," Dawn said when he finally left go of her hand. "What else can I tell you?"

Then she heard Sam yelling at John down the hall.

"Now what?" Dean asked annoyed. "You better not say anything when I'm gone. Once I get back in my body your going to be in so much trouble," Dean said before running out of the room.

Dawn watched as his hand fell to the bed.

"I know where you went," She said not knowing how she knew but she did.

OOOOOOOOO  
"It's not protection from a demon you use it to summon one," Sam yelled.

"I'm trying to get your brother back," John yelled in the same tone as Sam.

"By bringing it here," Sam said.

"I know what I'm doing. Dawn needs your brother more than me," John said.

"How could you even say that dad? We all need you."

"Lately you haven't been acting like it Sammy and I don't really blame you. I haven't been the perfect father."

"There's no such thing as perfect dad. I know you did the best you could after what happened to mom. I never understood until I lost Jess."

"I'm sorry for that Sammy. I wouldn't wish it on my worse enemy."

"Dad why are you saying this now," Sam said.

"Because I should have said it a long time ago instead of us fighting all the time," John said. "Most of the time I don't know what we're fighting about then I figured it out."

"What?"

"We're both the same."

"I kind of guess we are," Sam said agreeing. "Dad the demon said he had plans like me and Dawn and children like us. Do you know what he meant?"

"No. You should go see if your sister wants something to eat."

"Okay," Sam said leaving.

"You sure know something," Dean said listening the whole time.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I thought maybe you two killed each other," Dawn said as Sam walked in the room.

"Why?"

"Because it's quiet now," She said with a smirk.

"Believe it or not dad and I were actually getting along for a few minutes which makes me believe that something bad is going to happen."

"We kind of already knew that Sam."

"I mean worse," Sam said. "Has there been any change?"

"I might have said some stuff to Dean when we were alone and he gripped my hand," She said.

"That's something at least," Sam said relieved.

"I don't know," She said showing him her right hand.

"He did that to you?" Sam said shocked as she had dark bruises from Dean's hand on hers. "What did you say to him?"

"I said I drove the Impala," She said sheepishly.

"Maybe we should take him to see the Impala," Sam said joking.

"How bad is it?" Dawn said afraid to ask.

"He might be in shock for awhile," Sam said.

"Sam something else happened."

"What?"

"I sensed Dean."

"You mean,"

"I can tell when his spirits in the room and when its not."

"Has it happened to you before?"

"No."

"I wonder if it's part of the demon plan."

"Sam we're not going to turn evil."

"We don't know that. Azazel seemed so certain."

"That's his real name? Kind of lame," Dawn said.

"Dawn can you be serious for two seconds? We're supposed to have powers," Sam said.

"I am serious. We are not going to turn evil Sam. It'd go against everything we've ever fought. All the good that we've been doing would be for nothing."

"I don't know."

"I thought you were supposed to be the adult."

"I am. That's why I'm worrying."

"But you haven't had any visions since you saved Rosie so it might be fine for now I mean when we get Dean back."

"Are you sure he's not in the room?"

"Positive. I've been saying other secrets but he hadn't even twitched," The she paused.

"Is he in the room?" Sam asked nervous about what was happening to his little sister.

"He's in trouble," She said running out of Dean's room.

"Dawn," Sam yelled but she was already gone.

Just then Dean flat lined.

"I need some help in here," Sam yelled scared for Dean.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You haven't seen your sister?" John asked twenty minutes later in Dean's room.

The doctors managed to get Dean back but they were running out of time.

"All she said was he's in trouble. I don't know what's happening with her dad. For some reason after the accident she can sense where Dean's spirits at."

"You and your sister have always been special Sam," John said trying not to make Sam worry which truthfully John was worried about Dawn because he knew what was happening next.

"We're a couple of freaks now."

"Your not freaks. Its not your fault the demon chose you and your sister out of all the children in the world."

"But I'm not a kid dad but Dawn still is. She shouldn't have to be seeing Dean lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life or her mother or sister taken from her."

"I agree. We can't control what's going to happen Sam all we can do is be prepared."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dean?" Dawn asked going down a deserted hall.

"There's a reaper after me Dawn," Dean said worried. "I know you can't hear me only sense me which is truthfully freaking me out-"

"It's freaking me out too," She said shocked.

"Did you just hear me," Dean asked hopefully.

"You said a reaper," Dawn said. "We can't fight a reaper Dean."

"Okay I don't know what the-"

"You think this is freaking you out? What about me," She practically yelled.

"Calm down. You don't want to draw attention to yourself."

"We're in the basement Dean," Dawn said like he was stupid.

"I knew that. Only if you could see me," Dean said.

"Maybe I should call Giles. He might know how to get you back," She said desperate.

"No."

"Dean-"

"I'm not going to be in debt to that putz."

"Then-," Her eyes went wide.

"Dawn," Dean said worried then he saw the reaper behind her and it began choking her. "Get off my sister!" He yelled trying to get it off.

Dawn was having trouble breathing when all of a sudden the reaper was thrown away from her. Dawn collapsed on the ground gasping for air as Dean watched mystified at what just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" He said.

"Damn thing tried to kill me," Dawn said rubbing her neck.

"Something threw it off of you. You need to get back to Sam."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to try and find out what saved you," Dean said leaving the basement.

Dawn looked around thinking she was by herself when she heard two voices. One sounded like her father. She walked around the corner and saw John making a deal with Azazel. Azazel must have sensed her because he turned to look at her with his yellow eyes and smiled.

"I just saved your life and Dean's. I don't want you dying on me yet," It said with a smirk.

"Dad? What did you do?" Dawn asked not understanding.

"You want to tell her John or should I," It asked looking at him. "Not like it would matter to you since you still hate daddy," It said looking at John. "I'll see you in hell," It said disappearing.

"What did you do?" She asked knowing something was wrong because she didn't feel Dean's spirit anywhere.

"I did what was best for Dean, Dawn. You need him more than me," John said.

"Did you make a deal with it?"

"I gave it my life for yours and Dean's."

"But I wasn't dying," She said confused.

"Azazel noticed the reaper was after you for helping Dean. I don't know what his plan is for you and Sam but you two have to fight him."

"You know exactly what his plan is for me and Sam. Tell me. We're your children dad we deserve to know," She yelled nearly in tears.

"Dean might have to kill Sam," John said with pain.

"What?"

"IF the demon gets what he wants Dean will have to kill Sam."

"I don't understand," She said not believing it.

"Dean will have to kill Sam to save you."

"Why me," She said afraid to ask.

"Because one day you'll kill Lucifer to stop the apocalypse. Sam is Lucifer's vessel."

"But why did Azazel save me then," She asked wanting all this to be a nightmare.

"Because I gave him the one thing that can kill him for my kids," John said. "I'm going to tell Dean that he has to look out for Sam but that's all he needs to know. I love you Dawn and I'm sorry I wasn't the father that you deserved. Right now I'm just trying to make it right."

"By selling your soul and going to hell? How is that making it right?" She asked crying now.

"By giving you your brothers," John said starting to cry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So you don't remember anything?" Sam asked Dean 30 minutes later after he was back in his body.

"Just that Dawn said she drove the Impala which for that she's grounded and the thing with Jake which will be a month for her," Dean said. "Where are she and dad anyways? Did they kill each other while I was out of commission?"

"Not yet," John said walking in his room with Dawn behind him looking a bit dazed.

"Dawn you don't have to worry anymore. I'm alive," Dean said trying to get that look off her face.

"I know," She said.

"Guys I need to talk to Dean alone," John said. "Sammy would you mind getting me some coffee," John asked.

"Okay," Sam said unsure.

Dawn just looked at her father one last time knowing she wasn't going to be able to see him anymore. Why couldn't she have just gotten along with him instead of fighting?

"Dawn," John said meeting her eyes.

She nodded and left the room with Sam.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Was it me or did dad seem kind of funny," Sam asked as they were walking back to John's room with coffee.

"I don't know," She said avoiding Sam's eyes.

"Dawn, I don't know what Azazel did to you when he was in dad-"

"Forget Sam. I know it was Azazel and not dad."

Just then they saw a punch of doctors and nurses running down the hall.

Sam looked at her and started running towards John room and dropped the coffee as he saw the doctors trying to revive John.

"Dean," Sam yelled.

Dean ran out of his room and froze at what he saw.

"Come on dad," He muttered.

"Call it. Time of death 10:41 a.m.," a doctor said.

"You can't quite," Dean yelled angry and upset.

Dawn put her left arm on his shoulder. "Dean they did everything they could," She said starting to cry.

He turned away from her touch. "Why are you even crying," He said his voice cold. "You couldn't even stand dad."

"Dean," Sam said shocked and angry. "This isn't Dawn's fault."

Dean didn't say anything else except walk back to his room.

Dawn started crying.

"Dean's upset Dawn. That's all," Sam said trying to explain Dean's reaction.

"He's right Sam and I regretted not getting along with dad," She said leaving the hospital.

Back in his room Dean knew he shouldn't have taken his anger out on Dawn. One thing he knew nothing was ever going to be the same again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How come your not with Sam and Dean," Bobby asked a week later to Dawn.

"I don't think Dean wants me around when they burn dad," She said.

"Sweetie Dean's an ass for putting his anger out on you."

"If it makes him feel better then he can yell at me all he wants. It's not good for him to be keeping it in."

"When was the last time you slept? You look like the dead," Bobby asked concern.

"I'm fine Bobby."

"Fine my ass. You need to rest Dawn. Drink this," he said giving her a cup of warm milk.

"I'm not stupid Bobby," She said putting the glass back down. "You probably put a sleeping pill in it."

"I'm just worried about you. I know you guys lost John but your not the same and that scares the hell out of me."

"I promise Bobby I'm fine," She said going upstairs and closing a door.

Just then Dean and Sam walked in the living room.

"Dean you're an ass," Bobby said.

"What did I do?" He asked surprised and confused.

"Go apologize to that kid upstairs. We all know it wasn't her fault John died you idjit," Bobby said sternly.

"I can't Bobby," Dean said grabbing a beer.

"Why? Because hating her makes the pain better?"

"He's right Dean. I haven't said anything because I know your dealing with dad's death your own way but Dawn didn't deserve to be the punching bag," Sam said calmly.

"Your right," Dean said surprising both Sam and Bobby. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on Dawn."

"Then go tell her you idjit," Bobby said.

Dean walked upstairs and knocked on Dawn's door.

"Dawn, it's me. I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you," Dean knocked again. "Dawn," He said he opened the door and found all her stuff was gone. "Damn it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're an idjit Dean," Sam said as Dean drove them to L.A.

"I screwed up alright! Your not exactly Mr. Perfect either," Dean muttered.

"No but I know not to yell at a kid."

"She's 16 Sam. She's stronger than you think."

"So that makes it alright?"

"No. Just shut up would ya?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L.A.

"Dawn, what are you doing here," Angel asked as Dawn stood in his hotel. "Dean and Sam's been calling worried about you."

"Dean's angry at me," She said starting to cry. "I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't go to Sunnydale because Giles hates Dean enough as it is."

"Why would Dean be angry at you?"

She told him everything.

"That doesn't mean its your fault."

"I know. He's just taking dad's death harder than me and Sam. He hasn't even cried that any of us has seen; his eyes are never red he's just shut down unless he's working on the car because that's the only thing he has left of dad's."

"What about _you_? What do you have from your father?"

"Sam and Dean say I get my stubbornness from him."

"The point is human's handle grief differently. You lost Joyce, Buffy and your dad and your still standing. Dean lost his mother and father."

"It's harder for Dean. He's was always the father figure when dad wasn't around."

"I'm sorry Dawn," Dean said standing in the middle of the room with Sam behind him. "I'll never forgive myself for blaming you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm trying I really am."

"I know," She said.

"Angel you have a phone call," A skinny woman said standing outside the room. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Your not Fred. Excuse me," Angel said leaving the four of them alone.

"Is it awkward in here or is it just me?" Fred asked breaking the tension.

"It's not just you," Sam said with a smile.

Dean and Dawn looked at each other in surprise. Sam never smiles at women unless he likes them.

"We'll just leave you two alone," Dean said dragging Dawn out of the room.

"Did I miss something?" Fred asked.

"You know you look familiar," Sam said with a frown. "Do you have a twin sister or something?"

"No. Why?" She asked looking at him weird.

"You just remind me of a person we helped before is all."

"So you know about the other worlds too," She asked getting in conversation.

"I don't know about other worlds but I know about the supernatural," Sam said. "Hey do you want to get something to eat?"

"Can we get tacos?" Fred asked eager.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe Sam's hitting on a girl that isn't damaged," Dean said in shock as they watched them talk in the office.

"Jessica wasn't damaged or Sarah," Dawn said. "Here they come," She said as they acted like they were doing something else.

"Guys I'm going to take Fred to get something to eat," Sam said.

"You want us to come?" Dean asked messing with Sam.

"No," Sam said giving him a stay away look.

"Well have fun kids. Don't stay out too late," Dean said standing between Sam and Fred giving them a hug with a smile.

"We won't," Sam said pulling Dean off.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Dean said smirking as Sam glared at him leaving with Fred.

"Wow," Dawn said when they were alone. "Did Sam just leave on a date?" She said what both of them were thinking.

"Nah. Sammy doesn't date," Dean said.

"Neither does Fred," Angel said scaring Dean from behind.

"Has anyone ever told you to where a freaking bell?" Dean said.

"All the time," Angel said with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how long are you staying in town," Fred asked eating a bite of her taco.

"We might be gone in the morning," Sam said surprised at her appetite even though she was skinnier than most girls he's seen. "We never stay more than three days when we're working a case," He explained.

"That sucks. You, Dean and Dawn have to go all of the country to fight evil when we just stay in the hotel to do it."

"At least you have a regular place to stay. No crummy run down motel rooms and having to share a bed," Sam said.

"How come you just don't get a motel room with three beds?" Fred asked frowning.

"Because Dean's cheap," Sam said honestly causing Fred to do a weird laugh.

OOOOOO

The next morning they were back on the road. Sam had let Dawn ride shotgun.

"I finally cracked dad's voicemail," Sam said from the back seat.

"What was the password?" Dean asked.

"One that only dad could think of," Was all Sam said.

"You too," Dawn said.

"Listen to this," Sam said playing the voicemail.

'_John, this is Ellen. I may have news from Ash. Call me when you get this," Ellen said hanging up_.

"Who's Ellen?" Dawn asked.

"Guess we're going to find out," Dean said as he continued to drive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I hate driving this thing. I feel like I freaking soccer mom," Dean complained as they found the address and got out of one of Bobby's working cars.

"It's the only car Bobby had running and you know it," Sam said as they walked up to the door.

"Or I could have drove if someone would let me get my drivers license," Dawn said.

"Not going to happen," Dean said.

"I'm 16," She said. "I know you were my age when you got yours."

"Guys can we argue about this later," Sam asked as they walked in the deserted bar.

"Hello," Dawn asked and nudged Dean's arm when she saw a young man passed out on a pool table.

"Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie," Dean smirked at the guy's haircut. Just then he felt something against his back. "Please let that be a gun," he begged.

"No I'm just real happy to see you," A girl's voice said.

"You know you really don't want to put a gun against someone's back because it makes it real easy to do that," He said taking the gun away from her and unloading.

Just then the girl punched him hard in the nose and he stumbled back a little.

"Sam," Dean yelled holding his nose. "A little help here."

"Sorry Dean. I'm kind of tied up here," Sam said coming out of the back with his hands up in the air by a woman holding a shotgun.

Dawn just stayed where she was knowing they couldn't do anything without weapons.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," The older woman asked.

"Yeah," Dean said cautiously.

The woman laughed and put the gun down. "How you doing? I'm Ellen and that's my daughter Jo," She said more friendly.

"Hey," Jo said.

"Your not going to hit me again are you?" Dean asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sorry about before. Can't be too cautious," Jo said handing him an icepack.

"Never thought I'd live to see Dean get punched by a girl," Dawn said with a smirk.

"Dawn," Dean warned holding the icepack to his nose.

"Except for Meg," Dawn continued.

"Can we talk about something else?" Dean asked annoyed.

"How about why you three are here?" Ellen asked. "Aren't you a little young to be hunting," Ellen asked looking at Dawn.

"I'm 16," Dawn said.

"Still young," Ellen said.

"Mom she's 16 and I'm older than her and you won't let me hunt," Jo ranted.

"But you still have a parent," Dean said. "That's a difference."

Jo just looked at Dawn with jealousy and Dawn gave her a what the hell's your problem look? They just met for heaven sakes!

"You left a voicemail on our dad's phone a few months ago," Sam said trying to break the tension. "Saying you had news about something."

"John wouldn't have sent you here if-," Then Ellen got it when Dean told Jo she still has a parent. "He's alright isn't he?"

"We lost him a few weeks ago," Dawn said knowing Dean wasn't going to talk about John any time soon.

"Sorry," Ellen said.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"I had news about the demon," Ellen said. "Ash had been tracking weather reports on it."

"How in the hell do you know about the demon?" Dean asked shocked.

"Ever since I've known your father," Ellen said.

"Does this Ash person still have leads on it?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? ASH," Ellen yelled and the guy on the pool table woke up.

"What?" He muttered looking around.

"That's Ash?" Dawn asked surprised.

"He's a genius," Jo said like it was obvious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here's your beer," Jo said setting one in front of Dean. "And a soda for you," She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice to Dawn.

"What the hell's your problem?" Dawn asked fed up.

"Dawn don't start," Dean warned.

"No. I never did anything to her since we first got here and I'm sick of your little comments," Dawn said standing up facing Jo.

"You think you can fight me?" Jo asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well I have been on more hunts than you so yeah I think I can kick a girl's smart ass," Dawn said fuming.

"Joanna Beth! That's enough," Ellen said sharply.

"Mom I didn't do anything," Jo said like a little kid.

"You need to check your attitude. Go to the back and wash dishes _now_," Ellen said.

Jo glared at Dawn and Dawn flipped her off.

"That's it," Jo said stalking back to her.

"JOANNA BETH!" Ellen said angry.

"Whatever," Jo said walking in the back angry.

"Dawn you need to cool it," Dean said.

"I didn't even do anything," Dawn said.

"She didn't Dean," Ellen said. "Jo just doesn't know when to watch her attitude and I'm sorry about that."

Dawn sat back down and looked at her soda like it was poisoned.

"Take a drink," Dean said setting his beer in front of her.

"What?" Dawn and Ellen said at the same time.

"Trust me you need it," Dean said.

"Dean I'm under age," Dawn said.

"Boy don't you even think about doing that in my bar," Ellen warned him.

Dean just looked at Ellen looking scared and took his drink back quickly.

"Sorry," Dean said quickly.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen Dean scared of a woman," Dawn said in awe.

"Shut it," Dean mumbled.

"I think I'm going to play some pool," Dawn said getting up.

"Since when do you play pool," Sam asked sitting down beside Dean. "Did I miss anything?"

"Cat fight," Dean smirked.

"And Dean being scared of Ellen," Dawn said with a smile. "So who wants to play me?"

"I think I'm going to sit this one out," Dean said.

"Hell I'll play little lady," Ash said behind them.

"I'll rack 'em," Dawn said as they went to the table.

"Why are you smiling?" Sam asked Dean.

"I just think it's funny that the guy has a crush on her," Dean said laughing.

"So what game are we playing?" Ash asked holding a cue stick.

"9-ball," Dawn said chalking up her stick.

"The lady knows her game. You want me to break?"

"I think I'm good," She said and hit the cue ball sending all the balls in the pockets at once.

Everyone in the bar watched in shock and she just smiled.

"Damn," Ash said shocked and impressed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Got us a case," Sam said a half hour later.

"Thank god," Ash said tired of losing.

"But we were just starting to have fun," Dawn said.

"You were," Ash said.

"It's not like we were playing for money or anything," She said and asked "What's the case?"

Sam just looked at her.

"Killer clowns?" Dean and Dawn said at the same time while he was driving.

"Look we needed a case okay?" Sam said in defense.

"But killer clowns," Dean said. "You still break out crying when you see a McDonalds commercial."

"Shut it," Sam said.

"What's with you and Jo?" Dean asked Dawn who was in the back seat of the van.

"I'm not the one that started anything. She did. You were there Dean," Dawn said.

"Yeah I was. You used to walk away from that stuff."

"I'm not a little kid anymore Dean," She said.

"You've been different since dad died."

"So have you. You want to talk about that?"

Dean just shot her a look in the review mirror knowing she won that round.

"So Sammy what's with you and Fred?" Dawn asked changing the subject.

"How did this get turned around on me?" Sam asked.

"Just making conversation," She replied.

"There's nothing going on with us," Sam said.

"Whatever you say," Dean said not buying it.

"Dude, we're never in once place to start anything with anyone," Sam said.

"Are you sure that all three of us should be asking for jobs at the carnival?" Dawn asked.

"Why?" Dean said.

"Well we've had situations before when all of us got stuck in danger. Maybe one of us should be a backup. Something that the supernatural wouldn't see coming for once," She said.

Dean thought about it. "I think since dad died you've actually gotten smarter."  
"Ass," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mr. Cooper's Carnival," Dawn drawled as they got out of the van and walked inside the entrance. "So who's going to be back up?"

"You," Dean said.

"What?" Her and Sam said shocked.

"They wouldn't expect a teenager," He stopped talking as a bearded lady looked at them and continued walking. "Did you get her number?" Dean asked Sam who whacked his arm.

"Fine I'll go around looking for clowns. I can see how you chose me instead of Sam," She said walking off.

"I think Jo made her bitchier than usual," Sam said as they watched Dawn walk off around the corner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dawn went inside the 'Fun House' which was a bust and went into the thing that had all the funny looking mirrors everywhere. She didn't see anything unusual but she felt like she was being watched by something. She quickly turned around and practically ran out and nearly colliding into Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked wearing a Carnival's jacket.

"It felt like something was watching me in there. I see you guys got hired," She said seeing the jacket. "Where's Dean?"

"He's looking around," Sam said in a different tone.

"Did something happen when I was gone?"

"Did the EMF go off when you were in there?"

"No. Which mean's its not an evil spirit clown. Never thought I'd say that in my life," She said.

Sam smiled. "We better get back to Dean," he said as they began walking.

"I'm worried about him Sam," She said.

"I am too but we can't do anything about it. We can't force him to talk about it."

"I'm just worried he's going to snap while we're on a hunt."

"I think dad told him something about me."

"Why would you think that?" She asked trying to sound surprised.

"Dean's always looks like he wants to say something but he won't which is making him lash out."

"I'm sure Dean would have said something if it was important," She said knowing how Dean feels.

"There he is," Sam said as Dean walked up to them.

"You find anything? Because I got zilch," Dean said.

"I felt something in the mirror room," Dawn said. "But the EMF didn't go off."

"So Its a demon or a killer clown person."

"Killer clown person?" Dawn said raising her brows.

"Didn't you ever see FREAKS?" Dean said seriously.

"The old black and white movie," Dawn said remembering.

"If that's the case then you better start acting nicer to the staff," Sam told Dean with a smirk.

"Maybe you should ask the bearded woman out just in case," Dawn said with a smile.

"Shut it," Dean said.

"So, what now," Sam asked.

"I haven't got a clue. I mean if it's a cursed object we're looking for it could be anywhere," Dean said.

"Why did we pick this case again?" Dawn asked as they started walking again.

"Mommy look at the clown," A little black girl said happy.

They all looked at where she was pointing but didn't see anything.

"There's nothing there sweetie," The mother said.

"I guess this is stalker time," Dawn said.

"We need to come up with a better term," Sam said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night they were staked out at the family's house. All three Winchester's looked jealous as they watched the parents tuck the girl in bed and kiss her goodnight. Then the lights went out except for a night light in the girl's room.

"Sometimes people just don't know how lucky they have it," Dawn said.

"Maybe we don't even know how lucky we've got it," Sam pointed out. "Things could be worse for us."

"How could things possibly get worse for us?" Dean spoke up.

"I was just saying," Sam shrugged.

Then they heard the girl scream and they all got out of the van and ran towards the house. Dean kicked the front door in.

"What the hell are you doing in my house," The father demanded.

"We were walking down the street when we heard your daughter scream," Dawn tried not knowing what else to say.

"It was in my room," The girl cried.

"The clown," Dean asked.

The girl screamed again as it charged after the father. Dean shot at it before it disappeared.

"You okay?" Dawn asked her.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter," The father yelled freaked out.

"We'll just be going now," Sam said as they ran out of the house.

"Well I hit something solid," Dean said as they jumped in the van.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This job sucks," Dawn said the next morning as she watched Sam and Dean cover the van.

"What else is new?" Sam said as Dean tossed the license plate in the field.

"At least I don't have to drive that thing anymore," Dean said happy.

"What now boss?" Dawn asked Dean.

"We still got to kill that thing. At least we know for sure it's connected to the carnival," He said as they started walking.

"Dean, when are you going to talk about it?" Sam asked.

Dean stopped walking and Dawn ran into the back of him.

"Ow," She said as her forehead hit Dean's shoulder.

"You really got a lot of nerve Sam," Dean said angry.

"Me? I'm dealing with dad's death you're the one that took your anger out on Dawn when it wasn't even her fault," Sam snapped.

"I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Dawn but I'm dealing with dad's death! Are you? I think your in denial because ever since dad died you've been so eager to hunt doing whatever you think he would have wanted when you didn't even do it when he was alive," Dean yelled in Sam's face. "Who's the one that sullying his memory!"

Dawn didn't say anything. She didn't want to be apart of it.

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because it's the truth," Dean said angry. "You wanted me to talk about dad's death well this is it! Don't start something if you don't like how it ends," He said stalking off angry.

"You okay Sam?" Dawn asked seeing tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to call Ellen and see if she can get any information," Sam said going in the different direction.

Dawn walked to where Dean was and sat down by him.

"I'm not going to say anything," She said. "I just don't think you should be alone right now."

Dean looked at her with red eyes like he had been trying not to cry. He looked lost and helpless.

"It's okay to let it out Dean. If you don't it's going to hurt more. Believe me I know. I took my anger out on dad after mom and Buffy died and it wasn't fair to him."

Just then Dean broke. He started crying and she hugged him which he held on tight. She felt tears in her eyes but she knew she had to be strong for Dean.

"You better not tell anyone I cried or I'll kill you," Dean said through tears.

Dawn smiled. It was the Dean that she knew. "Your secrets safe with me," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later they killed the damn thing which was a Rashaka if that's how you say it. Then they were back at the roadhouse and Dawn just started playing pool again taking her frustration out on the balls when Jo walked up to her. Dawn was still pissed at her from yesterday and it caused her to hit the solid 1 ball hard off the table which happened to fly by Sam's head and landed with a thud.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Jo held her hands up. "I came over to apologize for yesterday. I was upset that a girl that was younger than me gets to hunt and I don't which made me take it out on you and I'm sorry."

They both looked at the guys and Ellen who quickly started talking.

"Did your mom make you come over and apologize?" Dawn asked.

"No. I didn't all on my own and I know sometimes I can be a bitch which I can't blame that time of the month on it ya know?"

Dawn smiled. "You don't know how bad I wanted to hit you yesterday."

"I think I have an idea. So where did you learn to play pool?"

Dawn nodded to Dean. "He's taught me everything I know about hustling people," She said with a smirk.

Just then Ash walked in.

"Where have you guys been?" Ash asked.

"Hunting killer clowns Ash," Sam said.

Ash looked shocked just like they were when they took the case. "Killer Clowns? What the-"

"Have you got anything Ash?" Dean asked bringing him back and the girls walked over to where they were.

"Hey there pretty lady," Ash said with a smile when he saw Dawn again.

"Just so you know Ash nothing will ever happen between us," Dawn said and she saw Dean relax more.

"Come on! I'm not as bad as I come off. I even went to M.I.T. before I got kicked out," Ash said.

"M.I.T.?" Sam asked not believing it.

"It's a school in Boston," Ash said talking to Sam like he was dumb. "You ever been hit by lighting? It ain't fun," Ash added.

That explains why he's smart. Maybe…

"Back to the case," Dean said.

"No signs or omens on the grid but if the demon makes an appearance I'll be able to track it. Looks like it's just laying low for now," Ash said.

"So you'll call us if you get anything?" Dean said.

"Don't even say it in Spanish," Dawn warned Ash.

They all looked at her in shock. "How'd you know I was going to say that?" Ash asked.

Dawn didn't say anything.

Dean led Dawn outside the Roadhouse.

"How in the hell did you know he was going to say that?" Dean demanded.

"Jo told me," She said lamely.

"Like I'm going to buy that one," Dean said.

"Fine. Ever since the Azazel took me and dad in Salvation I can hear peoples thoughts," She said.

"When were you going to tell me?" Dean asked trying not to get angry.

"When things were better if they are going to get better," Dawn said. "Dad had just died when was I supposed to bring it up?"

"So Sam had visions and you're a mind reader?" Dean said.

"Looks like," Dawn said quietly.

"We are so screwed," Dean said. "Wait if you can read people's thoughts-"

"Yeah I heard yours. That's why I knew to back off until you were ready," Dawn said.

"How bad did I hurt Sam?"

"Pretty bad," Dawn said. "But he knows your grieving."

"I didn't know you'd get your ability so quick," Dean said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before dad died he said I had to look out after you and Sammy. He also said that you would be getting something from the demon," Dean said.

"That bastard," Dawn said. "He told me something too…."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You guys alright? It looked tense," Sam said as they were back in the bar.

"Everything's out in the open," Dean said.

"Guys there's something I have to do," Dawn said.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'll be fine Dean," Dawn said and left the bar.

"She's up to something," Sam said.

"Oh by the way Sammy are little chat outside was Dawn telling me she can read minds now," Dean said like nothing.

"What?" Sam looked at him in shock.

"So I'd be careful about what your thinking," Dean said with a grin returning to his drink that he had earlier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I thought I told you not to come here."

"Jake, I had to see you," Dawn said at the prison.

"Sorry about your dad," Jake said.

"I'm sorry your stuck in here," She said. "There's another reason why I came here."

"What's that?"

"Do you still get visions?" She asked lowering her voice.

"Yeah but I can't do anything about them."

"Have you had any about me?"

"I saw you being taken by Azazel but I couldn't even get to a phone. Dawn you need to forget about me and move on."

"Jake I can't just forget about you," Dawn said.

"You have to. You'll be safer away from me."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because if you don't you'll die."

Dawn was on her way back to the Roadhouse when she decided she needed a change. She went to this little town and got her hair cut short a little just above her shoulders. Then she went and got Dean's favorite pie. She thought he could use something that would make him happy besides fixing the impala. But as usual she didn't know what to get Sam. So she went into a book shop and got him a book about exorcism. They might need it one day.

Couple of hours later she made it back to Bobby's where the guys were now and Sam walked out of Bobby's.

"You cut your hair?" He said amused.

"Needed a change," She said with a shrug. "Plus I brought gifts," She said handing Sam his bag.

He looked at her first then pulled the book out of the bag. "Where did you get this?" He asked like a little kid in a candy store.

"I have my ways. Is Dean in the back?"

"Is that pie?"

"Yep," She said walking until she heard crashing.

She stopped when she saw him hitting the impala with a tire iron. A few minutes later he threw the tire iron on the ground panting. He saw her and he tried to calm down. She must have looked scared because she had never seen Dean that _angry_ before; angry enough to mess with the beloved impala. He walked up to her and nodded to the bag in her hand.

"Is that pie?" He asked like nothing happened.

"Two actually," She said handing him the bag.

"You know me too well little sis," He said smiling.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. As I said on my other profile my computer broke and it took me a long time to get it fixed and the internet again.


	25. Bloodlust Part 1

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Supernatural**

**Author's Note:**** Some things may have been changed.**

"Listen to her purr," Dean said excited as they were on the road in the Impala again.

"If you two want to be alone just let me and Dawn know," Sam said in the passenger seat.

"Don't listen to him baby," Dean said patting the dashboard.

"Your all cheery," Dawn said in the back seat.

"Why? Wouldn't I be? Besides I think you already know the answer to that one," Dean said referring to her reading minds now.

"I don't," Sam said feeling left out.

"I got my car fixed, we got a case- things are looking up," Dean said.

"Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of mutilation cows and your mister sunshine," Sam said.

"Besides I think I already know what may have killed the poor cows," Dawn said researching on Sam's laptop in the backseat.

"What's your theory?" Dean said.

"It could be vampires," She said.

"Vampire's," Dean said not believing her.

"We've came across them before. Actually I've been around vampires longer than you two to know the signs," Dawn said.

"I get why they would want to kill a human but why cows?" Dean said challenging her.

"Because there's some demons that don't hurt human's and they live off of animals blood," She said like he should have known that.

"You mean Angel," Sam said.

"Not just him. There are some demons that don't hurt humans. I've known a few in my time," Dawn said.

"What about the severed heads?" Dean said wanting to stump her.

"Shape shifter," She guessed. "Or it could be the kind of vampires like the ones we fought before that don't explode into dust. Maybe the vampire's were feeding from the cows and they got attacked by hunters. Who knows," She said like nothing.

"Your scarier than Sam now you know that?" Dean said. "But come on? The thing about vampire's not drinking human blood I don't buy it."

"You want to bet?" Dawn said.

"I'll bet you $100 bucks it's not vampires that drained those cows," Dean said.

"Bring it on. I could use the extra cash," Dawn said smiling.

"Dean you're an idiot," Sam said laughing shaking his head.

"How am I an idiot?" Dean asked offended.

"Your betting against the person you taught?" Sam said.

"Damn it," Dean said and stepped on the accelerator.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dawn had been waiting in the Impala as Sam and Dean were inside the police station talking to the Sheriff bored out of her mind when they finally came out.

"Did you get anything?" Dawn asked as they both got in.

"Nothing," They both said.

"We're going to the morgue next," Sam said.

"Because that's always fun," Dawn said sarcastically.

"We could drop you off at a motel," Dean suggested annoyed.

"You know you need me for your thinking caps," She said like it was obvious.

"Whatever," He said and started the Impala.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The guy's not going to believe us," Dawn said. "Well you guys but not me."

"Just work your mojo on him long enough for us to take a look at the severed head," Dean said.

The guys were dressed in white coats while Dean actually encouraged her to dress in a short black strapless dress with heals. Her hair was done up in a clip.

They walked up to where the worker was who looked maybe in his late twenty's or early thirties. He smiled when he saw her.

"Can I help you?"

"John," Dean began after he looked at the guys name tag.

"Jeff," He corrected.

"Jeff. We need to take a look in the back," Sam said.

"And we thought you might want some entertainment while you wait," Dean added smirking.

Dawn glared at him when he said 'entertainment'.

"I'm not supposed to let anyone back there with the boss gone," Jeff said.

Dawn stepped closer to Jeff leaning over the desk revealing some of her breasts and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Couldn't you do this one little favor?" She asked close to his lips.

"What?" He said forgetting what they were talking about.

Dean gave her an thumbs up while him and Sam went to the back.

"I asked how old you are. Maybe we could go out," Dawn said feeling horrible for messing with the nice guys feelings.

"I think I'm a little too old for you," He said.

"Too bad," She said standing straight up as Sam and Dean came back out. "Actually can I give you a thank you kiss?" She asked him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," He said.

"Oh well," She said walking out first.

Sam, Dean and Jeff watched as she walked out then they followed her except for Jeff outside.

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded in the parking lot. "'Can I give you a thank you kiss?'"

"You're the one that wanted me to dress like a slut so I did," She said. "Did you find the head?"

"You were right," Sam said smiling. "It was a vampire's head."

Dawn smiled sweetly at Dean holding out her hand as Dean groaned pulling out his wallet giving her a couple of 50's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night they went to a local bar. They were all dressed back in their regular clothes. Soon as they walked in Dawn tensed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Someone's here hunting vampires," She said.

"Do you know who?" Dean asked.

She looked around. "I don't know," She said shaking her head. "I don't know who the voice belongs to."

"That's helpful," Dean drawled as they walked up to the bartender.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Two beers please," Dean said

The bartender looked at Dawn knowing she was underage.

"Coke," She said.

Before they knew it their drinks were in front of them.

"Need something else," The bartender asked them.

"Information," Dawn said sweetly setting a twenty in front of him.

"What kind?"

"We're looking for some night owls you know the kind that sleeps all day but party all night," Dean said.

"Sorry don't know what your talking about," The bartender said taking the twenty.

"Not even if we gave you more money?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Sorry," The guy said with a shrug.

"Forget the drinks," Dean said as they walked out of the bar. "Maybe you should wear that one dress when we need information from a guy."

"You cannot be serious," Sam and Dawn said.

"Did you hear what that bartender was thinking?" Dean asked her.

"I can't control it Dean. But I didn't hear anything from him," She said.

Dean looked disappointed.

"But I did find out who the first voice I heard belonged to," She said hoping it would cheer him up.

"Who?"

They stepped aside as they saw a black man walk out of the bar.

She nodded at him and whispered low for only Sam and Dean to hear.

"And he's going to get himself killed," She added.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The three were walking fast knowing the black guy from the bar was following them. Dean thought the guy was a vampire but Dawn wasn't so sure.

"Why are you following us?" Sam demanded as he shoved the guy against a wall.

"Easy. I don't bite," He said showing his white teeth.

Sam let him go.

"Why were you following u s?" Sam asked again.

"Sam and Dean Winchester right? I met your father John once. He was a good hunter. Who's this?" Gordon asked looking at Dawn who stayed quiet.

For some reason she didn't trust him.

"Our sister Dawn," Dean said.

"Dean we don't' even know him and your telling him," Sam said upset.

"He's a hunter Sammy," Dean said.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a vampire to kill," Gordon said.

"You need some help," Dean asked him.

"I've been tracking this thing. It's mine. See ya around," Gordon said walking off.

The three of them stood there for a few seconds before Sam spoke.

"Should we follow him," Sam asked as they took off.

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to regret this," Dawn said mostly to herself.

OOOOOOOOOO

15 minutes they had found Gordon losing his fight to a vampire when Dean went scary hunter mode and decapitated the vampire as the vampires blood splattered on Dean's face. Sam and Dawn just looked at Dean in shock.

"Guess I should buy you that drink now," Gordon said.

OOOOOOOO

"How old are you," Gordon asked Dawn who sat in between Sam and Dean.

"Just turned sixteen," Dawn said not trusting this guy. Luckily for her Sam felt the same way.

"I got to tell you when I met John he never mentioned he had a daughter," Gordon said taking a drink of his beer.

"Different mothers," Dean said. "So how'd you get into hunting?"

"Long story short; my sister was killed by a vampire and I tracked the damn thing and killed it," Gordon said.

"Sorry," Dawn said. "It's hard losing a sister."

"Guys I'm going to go back to the motel room," Sam said standing up.

"Why you turning in so early you old lady," Dean asked him.

"Actually I'm pretty tired," Dawn said standing up and walking out with Sam.

"I don't think they like me," Gordon said after they were alone.

"Don't pay any attention to them. They don't know how to have any fun," Dean said taking a drink of his beer

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't trust that guy," Sam said as they made their way back to the motel room.

"I don't trust him either even though I can hardly read him. I wish I knew how to control this stupid thing," She said and watched as Sam got two sodas out of the vending machine and handed her one.

Sam frowned. "You get the feeling like we're being watched?"

"The kind that's not in a good way," She said in a small voice not seeing whatever it was knock them unconscious.

OOOOOOOOO

"What did you do to my sister," Dawn heard Sam's angry voice next to her.

"She should be waking up soon," A familiar voice said causing Dawn to open her eyes and gasped at what she saw.. "Tara," She said not believing it.

"Who's Tara" Sam asked.

"I'm not Tara anymore. My name is Lenore," She told Dawn.

"I thought Warren killed you," She said shocked.

"He did. Some how I was brought back as a vampire," She said.

"You're the ones that's been draining the cows," Dawn said.

"Could someone fill me in," Sam asked.

"You don't remember me," Lenore said. "Xander and Anya's wedding? I was Willow's girlfriend," She reminded him.

Suddenly Sam remembered. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Don't be. We're leaving town in a few days. The pack that I'm with doesn't hurt humans," Lenore said.

"Tara what about Willow," Dawn asked.

Lenore looked sad. "It's better if she thinks I'm dead. I don't want anyone to see me like this. When I heard you were in town figured this was my chance to let you hunters see that we have the right to live as long as we're not hurting humans."

Dawn smiled a little. "You know you don't have to tell me but I think my brother's might need convincing," Dawn said looking at Sam.

"If their not hurting humans than I don't see any reason to kill them," Sam said.

"Take them back to town Eli," Lenore said

Eli looked at her like she lost her mind. "You can't seriously believe their just going to let us go!"

"Eli it wasn't our fault that we were changed," Lenore said gently trying to reason with him. "The difference between us and the other vampires is that we want to live. Not to be hunted like animals. The other vampires are making us instinct. We have to do this for the others that's turned like we have. I know you agree with me on this."

Eli glared at Sam and Dawn. "I hope your right about this Lenore."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dean's not going to believe us," Dawn said as they walked to their motel room.

"They let us go. That's got to be enough proof," Sam insisted as he opened the motel door to find an worried Dean.

"Where the hell have you two been," Dean demanded.

Sam noticed Gordon in the room and looked back to Dean. "We need to talk alone."

"If it has to do with hunting you can say it in front of him," Dean said.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll leave," Gordon said standing up.

"Don't be stupid. Just let me talk to these two real quick."

"Okay," Gordon said sitting back down.

The three Winchester's closed the door and stood outside.

"You want to tell me what the hell happened," Dean asked.

"I was going to say the same thing about you," Dawn said softly.

Dean turned his head towards her. "What does that mean?"

"It means that your using Gordon as a substitute after what happened to dad," Sam said.

"You better shut up Sammy," Dean warned him getting angry.

"Someone has to say it Dean. When you killed that vampire earlier you didn't even look human," Dawn said worried.

He turned to her. "So you feel sorry for a dead monster is that it?"

"It was a monster yes but it wasn't killing humans," Sam said. "The vampires in this town have been feeding off of animal blood."

Dean smirked. "You expect me to believe that?"

Dawn looked at Dean angry with the way he was acting. "It's the truth! They let us go without a scrape what does that tell you?"

"A freaking trap to go after more innocent humans," Dean yelled. "Tell me where the nest is."

"No," Dawn said crossing her arms. "They don't deserve to be killed Dean!"

"You are so full of it!"

"They were just meals to other vampires that turned them!"

"I don't care," Dean said. "Humans come first before anything else!"

"Dean your not even thinking straight," Sam said.

"Yes I am!"

"No your not! Ever since dad's death you haven't been the same. You keep all your emotions in making you a reckless hunter!"

Just then Dean punched Sam hard.

"Dean stop it," Dawn yelled.

"You want to hit me go ahead," Sam said.

Dean punched him again and again.

"DEAN!" Dawn cried looking at Sam who had blood coming out of his mouth.

"Tell me where the nest is!" Dean yelled.

"Go to hell," Dawn said with tears in her eyes. "You can beat me up too but it's not going to change the fact that dad's dead. You blame yourself for his death when it wasn't even your fault!"

**So sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys like this chapter.**


End file.
